


Did We...?

by nari97



Category: bts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nari97/pseuds/nari97
Summary: Being best friends with Jungkook only seemed to lead you into dangerous situations, but it was your own damn fault for following him into those situations in the first place. He was a troublemaker, but somehow he always knew his place when it came to you. He never forced you to do anything that you didn’t want to do, and he made sure to get you home safe just in case things ever got a little out of hand. He was one of the only people you truly trusted, and you knew deep in your heart that if anything should happen tonight, Jungkook would be the one to take care of you.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I came up with that I decided to act upon.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

 _The liquid stung the back of your throat, causing a groan to escape from your lips._  
_“Easy there, tiger,” Jungkook teased, raising his shot glass and downing it right after. The loud music boomed in your ears as you felt a sudden rush to your head, immediately regretting every shot you had indulged in before the last. You began to massage your temples as a wave of dizziness washed over you, eliciting a concerned look from Jungkook._  
_“I forgot that you don’t drink much,” he said, still watching you carefully. You lifted your head slightly to glare at him, which only cause the vertigo you were feeling to hit you even harder. He was your best friend, but he seemed to always suddenly forget your drinking habits when it came to his own. You hadn’t planned on drinking that night, but Jungkook convinced you otherwise – claiming that you had to live on the edge every now and then. You had your own responsibilities as the leader of your own idol group, so you weren’t one to try and risk a night out so often. He, however, seemed less concerned about his responsibilities as a maknae._

_After countless hours of pleading, you finally gave in with a heavy sigh. Something about Jungkook’s puppy dog eyes had managed to hinder your initial protests, and you knew you were screwed the second you couldn’t form an argument against him any longer. He beamed when he realized he had won, and drew you in for a bear hug as he basked in his almost effortless victory._

_Being best friends with Jungkook only seemed to lead you into dangerous situations, but it was your own damn fault for following him into those situations in the first place. He was a troublemaker, but somehow he always knew his place when it came to you. He never forced you to do anything that you didn’t want to do, and he made sure to get you home safe just in case things ever got a little out of hand. He was one of the only people you truly trusted, and you knew deep in your heart that if anything should happen tonight, Jungkook would be the one to take care of you._

_You smiled at the warm feeling building in the pit of your stomach, realizing that the alcohol was finally starting to take effect. You felt your senses dull as your nausea almost completely vanished, taken aback at how fast your system had become accustomed to the booze._  
_“Why did we decide to do this again?” you asked, causing Jungkook to chuckle._  
_“Because,” he began, signaling the bartender to fill up your glasses once again, “we need to celebrate. It’s not every day we get to just hang out, you know.” You rolled your eyes at his response, reaching for the newly filled shot glass in front of you._  
_“On three?” Jungkook suggested, a smirk dancing across his lips._  
_“On three,” you agreed, clinking your glass with his as he began to count._  
_“One…” He smirked at you and raised an eyebrow._  
_“Two…” You smiled back and stuck your tongue out at him._  
_“Three!” Both of you downed your vodka, causing you to shiver as it slid down your throat and into your gullet._

You would be lying if you said you didn’t wake up the next morning due to your head throbbing. Pain rushed through every muscle in your aching body, causing you to groan quietly as you adjusted to your current position. You questioned why you had decided to drink so much when you barely drank in the first place, and cursed yourself for being too drunk to remember to grab a glass of water before you climbed into bed the night before.

  
_How exactly did I make it home last night?_

 _  
_ As you turned away from the harsh light emanating through the window, you placed your cold hands to your forehead in an attempt to soothe the pulsing in your temples. However, you soon realized that it would take a lot more to cure this specific hangover. You sighed as you slid further under your duvet, hoping that you could sleep the rest of the headache off. That was when you realized something you wished you hadn’t:

  
_You didn’t own a duvet._

 

After ten minutes of trying wish yourself away from the situation, you decided to finally open your eyes, much to your dismay. The simple action caused another wave of agony to rush through your skull, only making things much worse than they already were. You gazed around the room with eyes squinted, not able to fully take in your surroundings. The two things you were able to make out instantly were the soft duvet covering you, and the nightstand next to you. It was half concealed with a disheveled white t-shirt, which seemed to be coated in alcohol stains. It only took you a few more seconds to come to your senses, and you became painfully aware of how much skin the duvet was in fact touching. You slowly lifted the heavy blanket as you took in your appearance, hand coming up to cover half of your face as you let out a deep sigh. You were wearing nothing but a pair of panties and a large white t-shirt, which just so happened to be bunched up beneath your chest. Your clothing was nowhere to be seen, and you didn’t even want to think about where your bra was.  
“No…” you grunted, bringing your other hand to cover the exposed half of your face.  
“No, no, no…” You took a huge breath and dragged your palms down your cheeks, finally coming to terms with what exactly had happened last night. Your band members were probably worried sick, and your head was pounding far too much, so you couldn’t even open your eyes wide enough to figure out where you were – let alone where your phone was. As you sat there trying to remember what exactly had happened, you felt something shift next to you. That was the one thing that caused your eyes to spring open, too stunned to even pay attention to the discomfort in your forehead. A groan elicited from the lump to your right, causing your heartbeat to increase until it was beating at a dangerous speed. Within the next few moments, a messy pile of brunette hair made its appearance, and then a _very_ familiar face came into view.

You planted your hands over your mouth as you felt a scream form in your throat. Luckily, the boy had only moved in his sleep, and you didn’t have to face him head on as you worked your way through your mental breakdown. You watched as he slowly exhaled, mouth slightly agape and brown locks cascading across his pale forehead. The duvet was covering you more than it was him now, which allowed you to see that he was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. You shuddered as you scanned his body. You had seen this body plenty of times before, but not like this; not in this situation. Your eyes drifted down to the familiar black boxers, and then you slowly brought your gaze back up to his face. You stared at his lips for a few seconds before lifting your gaze further, only to be met with a pair of recognizable brown eyes. You gasped as you felt a blush rise to your cheeks, causing the boy in front of you to smirk. As you sunk further under the duvet in an attempt to hide your crimson cheeks, you felt him shift closer to you. You were sure that if it were possible, your heart would have exploded at that exact second. There was nothing that you wanted more than to disappear from this situation.  
“So,” he muttered, voice still hoarse from just awakening, “we really did it, huh?” You closed your eyes tightly as his voice rang through your ears, causing you to shiver at how much deeper it was than usual.  
“We don’t know that,” you suggested, “we could have just decided to pass out on your bed.” Jungkook rolled his eyes – which he instantly regretted due to the sharp pain it caused – and nuzzled his face into his pillow.  
“We’re half naked, Y/N,” he mumbled. He was right; there was no other logical explanation for the position you two had found yourselves in. You let go of the breath you had been holding and slowly attempted to move away from him, but shrieked when you felt your thigh nudge his leg under the duvet.  
“Ugh,” Jungkook groaned, “don’t do that. My head is _killing_ me.” You eyed him as he slid his arms under his pillow, not bothering to even attempt to move his head any more than he already had. There were a few moments of silence before anyone spoke again.

“Kookie,” you whispered after some time, eliciting another groan from your best friend.  
“What do we do?” Jungkook sighed deeply and reluctantly lifted his face from his pillow, only to plop his head back down so that it was now facing you, eyes still closed.  
“We ignore it,” he said casually before deciding to slowly open his eyes to peek at you. He had to admit, he liked seeing you like this. For some reason, it was both amusing and strangely attractive. You were wearing one of his many white t-shirts – which was just way too big for you – and hiding half of your face under his duvet. Much to his odd delight, he could still somewhat see the blush that had made its way across your cheeks. He smirked as he stared you down, causing you to yell his name.  
“What?” he moaned, eyes slamming shut as he felt your sudden exclamation send vibrations through his already aching skull.  
“Will you stop ogling me?” you said, moving a hand out from under the duvet and laying it in between the two of you. Jungkook’s view of your form had been almost immediately cock-blocked by his blanket, and he found himself mildly aggravated about it.  
“You wish,” he huffed, picking himself up just enough so that he could face away from you. Before you could stir up an argument with him, there was a quiet knock at the door.  
“Jungkookie,” a faint voice called, “how are you feeling?” Jungkook immediately sat up, bringing his fingers up to massage the sides of his head as his hangover hit him with another wave of misery. He glanced at you and then glanced back at the door before he muttered his next word:  
“Fuck.”  

 


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jungkookie,” a faint voice called, “how are you feeling?” Jungkook immediately sat up, bringing his fingers up to massage the sides of his head as his hangover hit him with another wave of misery. He glanced at you and then glanced back at the door before he muttered his next word:  
> “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! Enjoy!
> 
> By the way, for those not aware, "B/M/N" symbolizes "band member's name." 
> 
> Happy reading!

 

 

Jungkook was now fully roused, scanning the room as he tried to find a solution to yet _another_ problem today. Panic began to settle in when he started to realize just how screwed the two of you were, and his mind instantly started coming up with excuses as to why _you_ were in _his_ bed. This would be quite the story to explain to his band members, and it most definitely would _not_ go well.

He slowly glanced at his surroundings, and after a few seconds of initial frenzy, his eyes settled on something near his door. The hungover boy instantly perked up as an idea popped into his head, not wasting a single moment to begin carrying out his plan. He looked back at you and pointed silently to the pile of clothing he had discovered, causing you to let out a small sigh of relief. It seems that your clothing had gotten tossed across the room, completely forgotten at some point during the night. You smiled at your best friend, mentally thanking the universe for your luck. Suddenly, there was another quiet knock, causing Jungkook to spring out of his bed and bolt in the direction of his door. You tried not to laugh as he stumbled through his room, almost falling flat on his face as he picked up any clothing he could grab along the way. He swiftly hurled your jeans and top towards you, trying not to giggle too loud as he picked up your bra. You shot a look at him as he smirked at you before lifting the silk material up to his eye level, an impish smile appearing on his face. Just then, your eyes widened as he aimed your bra at you like a slingshot, flinging it towards you a moment later. You couldn’t believe that even in such a dire situation, he wasn’t afraid to pull jokes on you.

Once he was done fooling around, he made a series of hand gestures at you. You stared back at him in confusion, not really fathoming what he was getting at. However, after he flailed around a few more times, you finally began to understand his plan. He sighed in exasperation as you nodded back at him, his heartbeat steadying once again. As quietly as you could, you slid out from under his duvet and tip-toed to his bathroom with your clothing in your arms.

You examined Jungkook’s bathroom as you stepped inside, taken aback at just how clean it was. You knew that your best friend was a neat freak, but you didn’t think his bathroom would be as spotless as it was. You smirked at the thought before placing your clothes on the rack next to you, sighing quietly as you tried to stop your head from reeling. Within a few seconds, you heard Jungkook open his door to his room. Leaning over as much as you could, you tried to make out the conversation between the two brothers.

  
“Ah, hyung,” Jungkook mumbled, “thanks for checking up on me.”  
“Not a problem, Kookie,” a familiar voice replied, and you instantly recognized it as Jimin’s. You focused on your breathing as you heard the older male shuffle into the room, hoping that he wouldn’t suspect anything – and definitely hoping he wouldn’t find your hiding spot.  
“I heard that you were pretty drunk last night,” Jimin chortled, causing Jungkook to chuckle a little.  
“Yeah…” Jungkook replied awkwardly, and you already knew he was standing there running his fingers through his hair. He had a habit of messing with his hair and running his hand over his neck whenever he was nervous, and it didn’t take you long to pick up on it – much to his annoyance.  
“Did Y/N make it home safe?” Jimin inquired, causing Jungkook’s heartbeat to increase once again.  
“U-uh,” Jungkook faltered, not entirely sure how he should answer that question. Should he lie? Should he try and convince Jimin that you had crashed here for the night? Multiple alibis ran through his mind until Jimin spoke again.  
“Oh, is that her phone?” the blonde boy asked, pointing to the cell phone on the night stand and peering back at Jungkook. You knew that Jungkook was in full-on panic mode, and began to roll your eyes as you planned to do something you never thought you would have to do.  
“Y-yeah,” Jungkook stuttered, mind frantic as he was still trying to figure out exactly what he could say. Just then, you appeared from Jungkook’s bathroom fully clothed once again - hair a lot less messier than it had been ten minutes ago. Jimin’s eyes widened as he took in your form.  
“Ah, Jimin,” you said casually, strolling over to him. Jungkook felt his heart in his throat as he watched you walk towards his friend, not quite understanding what you were trying to do.  
“Sorry for the shock,” you chuckled, “Jungkook brought me here last night when he realized I could barely walk. He really is a great friend.” You smiled as warmly as you could, hoping that your excuse would be enough to fool Jimin. Surprisingly, it did.

The singer glanced at the two of you before letting out a sudden guffaw, causing a stressed Jungkook to jump back slightly.  
“I figured,” Jimin said with a smile on his face, “I can’t believe I actually thought something would have happened between you two.” Jungkook let out a deep sigh which, fortunately, Jimin didn’t notice.  
“Besides,” the other boy continued, “I think you two would rip each other’s throats out before you slept together.” You laughed as best you could, and Jungkook laughed nervously from across the room. You shot him a look – something that personified the phrase ‘stop acting so weird’ – and pulled Jimin in for a hug.  
“It’s nice to see you,” you mumbled as Jimin snaked his arms around you. He pulled away from the hug after a few seconds, turning to walk back out of the room. He patted Jungkook’s shoulder as he walked past him and into the hall, finally allowing Jungkook to relax. However, the boy returned soon after, poking his head through the doorway.  
“Come and get some breakfast,” he said through a smile, “Jin cooked something up for everybody.” You nodded towards your friend and gave him a small wave before he took off once again. Walking past Jungkook, you closed the door and leaned against it before letting out a long sigh.  
“That was close,” you muttered, causing Jungkook to turn and face you. The boy looked completely strung out, but he smiled nonetheless. You giggled to yourself as you stared at your best friend, noticing how his appearance had taken on one similar to an evil mastermind.  
“You’re a genius,” he said, walking over to envelop you in a huge hug.  
“Yeah, yeah,” you replied, “just be lucky I came up with that idea when I did.” Jungkook smirked at you as he pulled away, hands still lingering on your hips.  
“Let’s go get breakfast,” he mumbled, turning on his heels to walk towards his closet. He pulled out one of his many white t-shirts and exhaled jubilantly, feeling relieved that you two had actually managed to keep your little situation a secret. Gliding back towards you, he jokingly laced his fingers with yours before pulling you away from your spot and swinging his door open.

 ***

You slowly sipped your drink as you finished your last bite of food, feeling grateful that Jin had taken the time to prepare such a great meal. You had felt much calmer once you had sat at the table, knowing that Jimin would have already told the rest of the guys about the lie that you had convinced him of earlier. As soon as you stepped into the room, you were greeted warmly by six of your closest friends, and you felt relief wash through you. You sat comfortably in between Jungkook and Taehyung, smiling at the other singer once you met his eyes. To your astonishment, he shot a nervous smile at you before quickly averting his gaze. Taehyung was one of your closer friends, and if you were being honest, you kind of had a thing for him. He was super sweet and caring, but you didn’t really see yourself forming an actual relationship with him. In the midst of breakfast, however, you found a part of you wishing that you had ended up in Taehyung’s bed this morning instead of Jungkook’s. You shuddered at the thought once again and shook your head as you brought yourself back to reality – only to notice Taehyung staring at you. He had the same reaction as earlier: an awkward smile before glancing anywhere but your eyes. This time, you began to feel a pang of concern in your gut. You had a feeling Taehyung knew something that you didn’t, but you were too afraid to act upon your instincts. However, as you sat at the table talking with the rest of the members, you couldn’t help the questions that flooded your thoughts. Did he know about you and Jungkook? Was anyone home last night? Did anyone hear anything? Was Taehyung there? Did he hear something? Your stomach was tied up in knots as you started to consider all of the options that popped into your mind, and after a few more minutes, you had to excuse yourself before you lost it.  
“I just remembered that Jungkook told B/M/N I would call her in the morning,” you lied, “I’ll be right back.” The rest of your friends nodded at you as you trekked out of the room, heart racing.

You technically hadn’t lied – you really did need to call your band member – but a part of you felt awful about hiding something from your closest friends. Another part of you felt even more awful about how Taehyung had looked at you during breakfast, and you couldn’t help but play the image back in your mind over and over. If he did know something, would he tell the other members? Taehyung wasn’t one to tattle like that, but you still worried about how your friends would react to you and your best friend’s mistake. On top of all of that, you hadn’t really been able to talk to Jungkook at all this morning. How did he really feel about all of this? He seemed alright earlier – and was even joking with you like he usually did – but did that mean he was really okay with it? Questions burned in your mind as you closed Jungkook’s door behind you, bolting to his night stand to grab your phone right after. You unlocked the screen to find twelve unread messages and five missed calls, causing you to curse out loud. First, you would have to handle your band members. After that, maybe you could sit and talk with Jungkook. You grimaced as Taehyung invaded your thoughts again, and then quickly dialed B/M/N’s number.  


	3. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On top of all of that, you hadn’t really been able to talk to Jungkook at all this morning. How did he really feel about all of this? He seemed alright earlier – and was even joking with you like he usually did – but did that mean he was really okay with it? Questions burned in your mind as you closed Jungkook’s door behind you, bolting to his night stand to grab your phone right after. You unlocked the screen to find twelve unread messages and five missed calls, causing you to curse out loud. First, you would have to handle your band members. After that, maybe you could sit and talk with Jungkook. You grimaced as Taehyung invaded your thoughts again, and then quickly dialed B/M/N’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being a little longer than the last two...  
> Oops?

 

Your hands shook as you brought the phone to your ear, doing your best to push the thoughts swimming around in your mind out of your head. To your displeasure, the line only rang twice before your band member picked up. You closed your eyes as you awaited the scolding you were sure to receive, but that didn't happen.   
“Where have you been?” B/M/N asked in a surprisingly calm tone, causing you to let go of the breath you had been holding.  
“I’m so sorry,” you muttered, “I guess I drank a little too much last night.” B/M/N sighed on the other end of the line before replying.  
“I’m glad you’re okay,” she said warmly, “I’m assuming that Jungkook took care of you?” The strange noise that rose from your throat was enough to make her hum at you in a questioning tone, but you quickly did your best to cover it up.  
“Yeah,” you whispered, “he did.” You hoped that your best friend wouldn’t pry any further, but being so close to you, she started to pick up on your suspicious tone of voice.  
“Did something happen?” she asked, causing your heartbeat to instantly sound in your ears. You really didn’t want to lie to her – and you usually wouldn’t – but this was something too big to blab about immediately. Deciding that you would tell her once the initial shock wore off, you shook your head before realizing she couldn’t see it.  
“No,” you said, your voice rising in pitch. B/M/N giggled on the other line, causing you to tense up even more.  
“That’s okay,” she chortled, “I’m sure you’ll tell me whatever you’re hiding when you're ready.” You rolled your eyes as you let out a small laugh, feeling grateful that she knew better than to dig for answers right now. You began to tell her that you had just finished having breakfast with the rest of the boys, and would be home within the next few hours. Her accusatory tone throughout the call made you wince a few times, but you made it through the conversation without having to explain yourself nonetheless. Just as you two hung up, Jungkook stepped into the room.

The dark haired boy smiled at you as he strutted in your direction - hands behind his back.  
“Was that B/M/N?” he asked, causing you to nod in response. Your mind began buzzing with questions once again as he neared you, making you visibly tremble. This didn’t go unnoticed by Jungkook, who was now standing in front of you. He put his right hand on your shoulder as he smiled down at you.  
“Is everything alright?” he inquired, following with his infamous head tilt. You let out a little chuckle as you noticed his little quirk; heart fluttering as you gazed into his brown eyes. For some reason, you found the action adorable at that moment. Then, just like that, your amused expression fell, only to be replaced by a conflicted one. Jungkook was raising an eyebrow at you now as he pondered why you had just gone through four different emotions in a matter of seconds, but shrugged his shoulders when you only continued to stare at him blankly. His hand fell from your shoulder as he then turned around, fidgeting with his duvet and pulling it up to cover his disheveled bed.  
“Hey,” you whispered suddenly, causing him to turn to face you once again, “can we talk?” Jungkook shot you a little grin before sitting down on his bed and patting the spot next to him, hinting at you to sit beside him. You sighed as you plopped next to him, causing him to let out a little giggle as you almost tumbled into him. You smiled at him, reflecting on how he always acted like this when he was nervous. Without thinking, you patted his thigh, causing him to tense up.  
“Don’t worry,” you chuckled reassuringly, “I’m not going to say anything bad.” Jungkook seemed to relax once you had said that, but you could tell that he was still feeling a little worried. Just then, you brought your hands up to your face and groaned, causing him to shoot you an unseen look of confusion.  
“What did we do, Kookie?” you mumbled into your hands, causing your best friend to sigh.  
“I don’t know,” he replied, “but if neither of us can remember it, then maybe we should just forget it happened.” He pulled your hands away from your face and looked at you sympathetically, causing you to smile slightly at him. He had a point; neither of you knew what had happened last night. All that you knew was that you woke up in your best friend’s bed that morning and his band member was obviously awkward around you. Another question popped into your mind suddenly, causing you to avert Jungkook’s eyes.  
“Are…” you began, not knowing exactly how to phrase the question, “are you sure you don’t remember anything?” Jungkook looked at you with a serious expression before bursting out into giggles.  
“God, Y/N,” he said in between laughs, “I was just as drunk as you. If you can’t remember it, what the hell makes you think I remember it?” You sighed as you watched your best friend laugh, soon joining in. It was kind of ridiculous to assume Jungkook would be hiding something like that from you, but you couldn’t help but wonder how he truly felt about it.  
“Does it bother you?” you blurted out, expression somewhat serious. Jungkook was still chuckling until he met your eyes and saw the look you were giving him.  
“I mean…” he said before ruffling his hair awkwardly and looking away, “it’s kind of strange, but…” he seemed to struggle with finding the right words, which only prolonged the conversation and stressed you out more.  
“I figure there’s no point in stewing about it,” he finally finished, causing you to visibly relax.  
“We did what we did; there’s no going back now.” He looked back at you with a smirk, and you smiled warmly at your best friend. It was that kind of logic that made you love having him around in the first place, because it’s what kept you calm in the most frantic situations. Just then, however, your calm demeanor turned panicked when another thought crossed your mind. Jungkook’s eyebrows furrowed as he noticed you go through another wave of emotions, and he quickly reached out to take hold of your hands.  
“D-did we…” you asked nervously, “play it safe?” Jungkook’s eyes widened as he caught on to what you were saying, and before he could reply he stood up from the bed. Taking long strides across the room, he stopped in front of his trash can, shoulders tense. After gazing into it for a solid thirty seconds, you saw his shoulders drop. Your stomach was turning as you watched him – mind thinking the worst case scenario. Jungkook turned around and let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes and lifted his head to the ceiling.  
“We’re good,” he muttered, causing you to mimic his previous deep sigh.  
“Don’t do that!” you exclaimed right after, “You scared the shit out of me!” Jungkook laughed as he walked back towards you, looking a lot less pale than he had a minute and a half ago.  
“You?!” he yelled back, “Do you know how fucked I’d be if I got you pregnant?!” Your laughter subsided a little as you reached up to cover his mouth with your hands.  
“Not so loud!” you whispered, causing him to wink at you. Without warning, his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick your palm, causing you to pull your hands away and elicit a noise of disgust. He threw his head back as he laughed maniacally, causing you to roll your eyes at him for the umpteenth time today.  
“But seriously,” he said after a few seconds, “pick up some Plan B on your way home – just in case.”

 ***

You slowly turned the key in the lock, shoving the box of pills further into your jacket pocket. As quietly as you could, you opened the front door, hoping that your band members wouldn’t be around. Unfortunately for you, they were – and they just so happened to be standing in the doorway as you swung the door open. You let out a huff as you saw all of them looking at you with crossed arms, but you figured that you deserved the treatment you were receiving. Before you could mumble out a string of apologies, however, they all pulled you inside the dorm and enveloped you in a huge hug.  
“We were worried about you!” your maknae said, holding on to you tightly.  
“I know, I know,” you replied dejectedly, “I’m so sorry. I should have called or something.” Your band member that you had spoken to earlier smiled at you as she pulled away, patting you on the back.  
“We all figured you would be safe with Jungkook,” she admitted, “and we felt much more at ease after Taehyung called last night.” You tensed up at her words, eyeing her carefully as the questions you had been asking yourself earlier resurfaced in your mind.  
“T-Taehyung called you?” you stuttered out, evoking a nod from your best friend.  
“What did he say?” you asked, but she only shrugged before replying.  
“He said that you were safe with Jungkook and not to worry.” You shuddered at the thought of Taehyung being home when you and Jungkook had arrived last night. The last thing you wanted to imagine right now was Taehyung feeling unbearably awkward as you and Jungkook were having some fun in his room last night, but your mind started coming up with logical situations almost immediately after. Maybe Taehyung had happened to come home and see you and Jungkook sleeping last night, and he called your friends to make sure that they weren’t worrying. However, the image of his facial expression during breakfast played through your mind again, causing you to wince.  
“Everything okay?” B/M/N asked, causing you to snap back to reality.  
“Y-yeah,” you stammered out, “what time did Tae call last night?” B/M/N tilted her head to the ceiling, humming as she tried to recall the night before.  
“Around 2 A.M?” she answered after a moment, causing you to sigh as you began to feel reassured. If there was one thing you remembered, it was that you and Jungkook had gone out at around 10 P.M, and had hopefully been home and asleep by the time Taehyung had gotten back. You smiled warmly at your band members before pulling them into another hug, thanking them for understanding. It seems that, for now, the situation was under control.

***

Jungkook exhaled deeply as he settled into his bed - once again being able to occupy the entire space. As he stared at his ceiling, he couldn’t help but wonder how your band members had greeted you once you had returned, but chuckled when he figured that they would have scolded you for not calling. A part of him wanted to believe that you had kept the whole situation from your members, but another part of him was worrying that someone else might know. He knew he was lucky, but he didn’t know if he could be so lucky to get away with such a big thing so easily. Closing his eyes, he began to think of happier things to ease his mind. Within a few seconds, the image of your face invaded his thoughts, causing him to subconsciously smile. He started thinking of the shopping trip you two had gone on a few weeks ago when you had some time off, and mentally rolled his eyes as he thought about how stubborn you were being that day. The difficult part of your friendship was the fact that you both were just as stubborn as the other, and it was almost impossible to make decisions together. By the end of the day, you two had managed to only visit one store, and began to feel frustrated with each other’s indecisiveness. It was finally him who came up with an idea - much to your visible relief. He remembered grabbing your hand and dragging you to a small ice cream shop down the street, laughing the entire way. He remembered how it took you twenty minutes to finally decide on a flavor, but by the time you did, he ended up eating half of it anyway. He loved seeing you roll your eyes at him whenever he teased you, but he especially loved seeing you smile as he fooled around and made silly faces at you. A familiar warmth spread through him as he thought of your laugh, but his focus was suddenly torn away when he heard a deep voice call him from his doorway.  
“What are you thinking about?” Taehyung asked in a teasing tone, “You’re blushing and smiling like an idiot.” Jungkook pouted angrily at his brother before turning on his side so that he could face away from the irritating man in his doorway.  
“Nothing,” he muttered, causing another laugh to escape Taehyung’s throat.  
“Whatever,” the older male replied, turning on his heels to continue his sashay down the hall. Jungkook heaved a heavy sigh as he folded his arms across his chest, embarrassed that Taehyung had caught him in such a position. He also began to feel annoyed that his friend had felt the need to call him out like he had.  
Jungkook wasn’t even smiling that wide, and if there was one thing for sure, he _definitely_ wasn’t fucking blushing.

 


	4. Merry-Go-Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook wasn’t even smiling that wide, and if there was one thing for sure, he definitely wasn’t fucking blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd I'm back!
> 
> I've been super busy helping out with a musical for the past two weeks, but I finally got around to typing this out! So here, my loyal readers, have some mega fluff as an apology!
> 
> Actually, this musical inspired another scenario that I'll be writing for Taehyung, so it'd be awesome if you checked that out too! Once I get around to it, that is.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It had been a week since you had last heard from Jungkook. Your comeback with your group had been keeping you fairly busy as you spent days preparing numerous types of content for your fans, barely having any time for yourself. You had tried your best to ignore the aching feeling in your gut, but a part of you kept wondering if Jungkook was actually avoiding you. You had thought about texting him on multiple occasions, but something inside of you told you that it was better to probably leave it alone. You were both busy with your individual activities, so that _had_ to be the reason that he hadn’t bothered to contact you. Jungkook could never stay away from you for too long – you knew that for a fact – so you did your best to push the thoughts out of your mind and hoped that he would message you once he got the chance. However, there were a few accounts on which your band members had caught you staring at your phone, questioning what you could possibly be waiting for. Just a few days ago, your maknae had picked up the pack of Plan B in your room, but you sluffed it off immediately and said that you were holding it for another one of your friends. That only evoked a look from the youngest, but luckily, she decided not to question it further. It was becoming harder and harder to keep such a secret from the closest people in your life, but you knew you couldn’t share something so big without Jungkook’s approval first.

You heaved out a sigh and stretched your arms high above your head, feeling the muscles in your back release. Practicing this dance for your fans was one of the only things that truly kept your mind off of your distressing thoughts, but you were beginning to feel exhausted after practicing the same moves for the umpteenth time that day. You felt relieved upon remembering that you had a day off tomorrow, but you were dreading being left alone with your mind for such a long time. Closing your eyes for a few seconds, you tried your best to focus on your breathing instead of the thoughts that threatened to intrude your peaceful moment. Suddenly, a familiar ding from your phone sounded through the room, tearing you away from your concentration. With an aggravated whine, you strode over to it, assuming that it was one of your band members asking where you had been for the last three hours. You swiped your thumb across the screen as you unlocked the device, scrolling through the messages you had received.

_[9:03 P.M] Kookie: Yah, punk.  
[9:04 P.M] Kookie: Do you have a schedule tomorrow?_

You giggled jubilantly as you saw his name appear on your screen, relief washing through you as you quickly typed a reply.

_[9:04 P.M] Y/N: Funny enough, I don’t.  
[9:05 P.M] Y/N: What did you have planned, nerd?_

You felt your heart thump in your chest as you awaited his reply, drumming your fingers on the sides of your phone. Why had just a few messages gotten you fired up like this? You shook your head in an attempt to alleviate some confusion, telling yourself that it was most likely because he hadn’t messaged you in what felt like forever. Your phone buzzed in your hand once again.

 _[9:06 P.M] Kookie: I’m taking you out._  
_[9:06 P.M] Kookie: If that’s okay, I mean._  
_[9:07 P.M] Kookie: You’re probably dead tired..._  
_[9:07 P.M] Kookie: But I finally have some time off and I want to do something._  
_[9:08 P.M] Kookie: And I’m assuming you’ve been working your ass off as usual, so take a break and come hang out with your favorite person._

You scoffed and rolled your eyes as you saw the last message appear, but you also felt your heart swell as you began pondering his suggestion. You really did deserve a break – you had been working non-stop every hour for the past seven days – and what better way to relax than to spend it with someone who knew how to have fun?

 _[9:08 P.M] Y/N: Favorite person? Where on earth did you get the idea that_ you _were my favorite person?_

_[9:09 P.M] Kookie: Are you going to let me take you out or not? Wtf Y/N._

You laughed before replying, knowing that he was most likely sitting on his bed, staring at his phone with an annoyed look on his face.

_[9:09 P.M] Y/N: Pick me up at 1_

***

You woke the next morning feeling somewhat groggy, reaching for your phone to silence your alarm. Remembering that you would be seeing your best friend today involuntarily caused a smile to tug at your lips. You swiftly threw your covers back and stood, stretching as you let out a loud groan. After making your way to your bathroom in your elated stupor, you began to get ready for your day.

Sure enough, a knock sounded from your door at exactly 1:00 P.M. Jungkook was always picky about these sorts of things, but you found his little quirks secretly charming. Knowing him, he had probably been waiting at your door for the past ten minutes, preparing to knock at just the right time. With a smirk, you swung the door open, meeting his gaze and seeing a bright smile spread across his face. You couldn’t help but return the gesture, finding it difficult to keep your gaze locked to his. You slowly scanned him up and down, trying and failing to hide the fact that you were checking him out. He was wearing a simple pair of dark ripped jeans, topped off with a grey jacket and a black beanie atop his head - casual yet strangely appealing.    
“Long time no see,” he teased, causing you to roll your eyes at him.  
“Where are we going?” you inquired, waving a silent goodbye to your band members as you stepped out of your dorm.  
“That,” he lightly tapped your nose with his index finger, “is something you’ll just have to wait to find out.” You scoffed as you linked your arm with his – a gesture you two had become accustomed to after spending so much time together – and walked with him towards his company’s car.

 ***

Despite your constant nagging throughout the car ride, Jungkook refused to give you any hints as to where he was taking you. Whenever you would try and interrogate him, he would just smirk and shoot you a glance from the corner of his eye, acting like he didn’t hear a word you said. Feeling frustrated, you waited until he had stopped at a stoplight to capture the beanie from his head, leaving his dark locks a ruffled mess.  
“Yah!” he shouted, turning to you wide-eyed.  
“Will you stop ignoring me?” you shouted back, huffing when a playful grin danced across his features.  
“Do you really want to know what I have planned that badly?” he asked, causing you to pout and nod. He sighed and turned his focus back to the road, smirking even harder when he saw your exasperated look out of the corner of his eye.  
“If you look to your right,” he began in an amused tone, “you will see our destination.” You followed what he said as you furrowed your brows, only to gasp at the sight out of your passenger seat window.  
“Since when was there a carnival here?” you exclaimed, mouth still agape. Jungkook chuckled next to you.  
“No idea,” he said, “but I’m going to kick your ass at every game.” You guffawed at his comment, crossing your arms over your chest and throwing his beanie back at him.  
“Oh yeah?” you sneered, causing him to nod firmly and smile.  
“Oh yeah,” he agreed.

Jungkook parked the car as close as he could to the park before he practically launched himself out of the driver's seat. Running to your side of the car, he flung the passenger seat door open and grabbed your wrist, dragging you out of your spot.  
“Jungkook!” you exclaimed, “Calm down!” Jungkook started laughing as he clicked his keypad to lock the car and continued to pull you along with him, immediately heading for a water shooting game. A few people had glanced at the two of you bolting past them, but Jungkook was moving so fast that you figured they hadn’t noticed you two were celebrities. Even so, you and Jungkook were known as best friends throughout the media, and most fans had begun to disregard articles about you two being out in public. Sure, there were rumors that the two of you had some kind of private fling going on, but so long as you and Jungkook kept denying them and it didn’t get to either of you, there really wasn’t anything to worry about.

“No fair,” you said as you two stopped in front of the booth, “you’re a master at Overwatch.” Jungkook shot a questioning look at you and tilted his head to the side.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” he replied, “Overwatch is a _video game,_ this is more like the real thing!” You took a look at the plastic guns in front of you and then shot him a look, eliciting a deep exhale from him.  
“For two, please,” he said to the man behind the counter as he held out some cash. You quickly picked up your gun and aimed it at the target the best you could. There was no way that you were going to lose to Jungkook this early, _especially_ after he had been acting like such a pain today. So, once that buzzer rang, you immediately did your best to reach the top, focusing too hard to even bother taking a look at how Jungkook was doing. The bells rang after about a minute, and the carnie deemed you the winner.  
“Ha!” you yelled, pointing a finger at your best friend.  
“I let you win,” Jungkook grumbled, nudging you with his arm.  
“Yeah, okay,” you responded smugly, turning back to the carnie to choose a prize from one of the shelves. Jungkook smiled as he watched you lean over the edge of the booth, lost in thought about which prize you had wanted to take home.  
If he was being honest with himself, he had been aiming outside of the target the entire time.

 ***

You and Jungkook continued to move from booth to booth for hours, completely exhausting all of the games at the carnival. Once you two had decided to take a break, he swore he was going to buy you the biggest bag of cotton candy he could find, and that’s exactly what he had done. The two of you walked as the sun began to set, talking here and there about what you two had been up to for the past week, but more so stuffing your faces with cotton candy.  
“So,” he said, linking his arm with yours once again, “how’s the practicing going?” You heaved a heavy sigh as you ripped another piece off of your sugary treat and held it to his mouth, grinning warmly when he accepted the candy and hummed in approval.  
“It’s going well, honestly,” you responded, “I had a lot of time to practice this week without you pestering me all of the time.” Jungkook laughed as you playfully jabbed his side with your elbow. You looked up at him and soon found yourself beaming as you stared into his eyes. Seeing him smiling down at you under the light of the carnival lights, you couldn’t help but feel like this was more than two best friends hanging out. He looked worn out – bags slightly appearing under his eyes – but you had never seen him look happier and more relaxed than he did right then. You carefully reached up to rustle some of his dark fringe, giggling when he beamed so strong that his eyes molded into crescents. He didn’t bother to try and argue with you right now; he was enjoying just being with you in this moment too much. The two of you continued to stare at each other with the same longing gaze, not even bothering to look where you were going. After another few seconds, Jungkook walked right into a pole in the middle of the fairgrounds, making you bite your tongue as you stifled a laugh.  
“Uh…” he muttered, backing away from the obstacle that had just hurt his pride more than anything else, “that happened.” You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped your throat this time, arms wrapping around your stomach as you continued to stare as his bewildered expression. Jungkook glared at you, but your laughter died down when he reached for your hand and you felt his fingers lace together with your own.  
“Want to ride the merry-go-round?” he suddenly asked, causing you to raise your eyebrows at him. You took note of the slight pink shade that dusted his cheeks, feeling heat start to spread along your own.  
“Sure,” you spoke quietly, still baffled by his random question. Jungkook wasted no time as he pulled you to the radiantly lit ride. The two of you quickly handed some tickets you had purchased earlier that day to the carnie at the front of the children's ride, and you gladly followed Jungkook as he slid through the metal gates. He continued to drag you along until he approached the golden bench in the middle of the ride. Taking a seat on one side of it, he yanked you down next to him, throwing his arm around your shoulders.  
“You don’t want to ride the horse?” you asked, confusion evident on your face. Jungkook simply cracked a smile at you – which, for some reason, had your heart fluttering.  
“Nope,” he replied cheerfully, “let’s just sit like this for a little bit.” The ride groaned and shifted as it came to life, causing you to slide slightly closer to him. Without thinking, you placed your head on his shoulder, feeling him stiffen underneath your sudden touch. The two of you continued to ride around in a circle, silently admiring the bright lights that flickered past you. Your heart rate increased as you felt Jungkook eventually relax, hoping that he wouldn’t notice the pounding in your chest. As carefully as you could, you spared a glance up at him, breath hitching in your throat as you saw him looking down at you.  
“Are you tired?” he whispered, lightly running his hand over your upper arm as he pulled you closer. You nodded slightly, feeling a blush creep up to your cheeks when he smiled sweetly at you. You and Jungkook had been this close before - in fact, even closer unbeknownst to each other at the time - but this felt so much different somehow.  
“Let’s go home, hmm?” he hummed. The ride had come to a halt, and you felt a sense of emptiness as you tore yourself from his embrace. Your mind began to spin as you wondered just exactly what you were feeling in that moment, but you tried your best to ignore your dizzying thoughts. Deciding that the tingly feeling in your gut was happening due to exhaustion, you turned your focus back to the path ahead of you.

 ***

The car ride home was quiet. Jungkook would occasionally point out how he had won at more games than you – evoking an argument out of you – but other than that, you two remained silent for most of the drive. It wasn’t until Jungkook pulled up at your dorm that he finally tried to catch your attention.  
“Y/N,” he muttered, hands gripping the wheel tightly. You turned to him as you crossed your legs and held the small bunny plush you had won during the water gun game earlier in your lap.   
“Yeah?” you uttered, playing with the tufts of hair on top of the bunny’s head. Jungkook turned towards you then and - without warning - pulled you into a tight hug. His head ended up resting sideways on your shoulder as he wrapped his arms around your waist, and you gently moved your arms to wrap around his shoulders lazily. The angle was awkward, and the car was way too small to envelop him fully, but you melted into his embrace regardless.  
“I had fun today,” he mumbled against your neck, sending a shiver up your spine.  
“I missed having you around,” he finished, voice dropping barely above a whisper. You smiled as you played with the hair at the nape of his neck. This felt familiar somehow.  
“I missed you too, Kookie,” you replied quietly, “thank you for today.” Jungkook pulled away then, a small grin on his face as he brought his hand up to run it through your hair.  
“See you soon?” he asked, glancing up at you. You chuckled as you gazed down at him and saw his hopeful expression.  
“See you soon,” you assured him, grasping the hand still tangled in your hair and pulling it away, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go. You would be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t feel an ache in your heart as you stepped out of the car and made your way to the door of your home. Before stepping inside, you turned around and saw Jungkook leaning out of the driver’s seat window, watching to make sure you were safely inside. With a quick wave, you disappeared into the dorm, hearing Jungkook start the engine soon after and drive off.  
“I really did miss you, Kookie,” you muttered aloud, hugging the bunny plush to your chest as tightly as you could.


	5. T-Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before stepping inside, you turned around and saw Jungkook leaning out of the driver’s seat window, watching to make sure you were safely inside. With a quick wave, you disappeared into the dorm, hearing Jungkook start the engine soon after and drive off.  
> “I really did miss you, Kookie,” you muttered aloud, hugging the bunny plush to your chest as tightly as you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeere we go! Things are starting to get interesting! Ooh-hoo-hoo. 
> 
> I had to do something to mess up all that fluff from last week.
> 
> I'm so sorry. I hate myself for it, trust me.
> 
> Enjoy!(?)

 

Jungkook watched as you waved at him from your doorstep, remaining in his parking spot until you disappeared behind the door to your dorm. He lingered for a moment longer before starting the engine and driving away, fully aware of the pain stirring in his gut. With a quick shake of his head and a low groan, he pushed harder on the gas, listening to the wind whip past his ear through the car window. Jungkook headed straight for the empty back roads, leaving him the perfect opportunity to indulge in the freedom of the road in these late hours.

Streetlights passed by in a blur as he let out a frustrated sigh, trying his best to breathe in the night air as it pooled through his window. His head was a mess; his thoughts swirling around in his mind like a hurricane. There were so many things that he wanted to say to you tonight, but he didn’t know _what_ things he wanted to say exactly. Should he have told you about how hard his heart was beating when he felt your touch? Maybe he should have mentioned how there wasn’t a second that went by where you weren’t on his mind lately. Jungkook was aware of his feelings – very aware – but he was stubborn as an ox, and he refused to fully accept him. You were his best friend - nothing more. The headstrong boy would be damned if he would ruin everything that you two had built because of a little crush. He thought back to the morning you two had woken up next to each other, and he couldn’t help the involuntary smile that appeared on his face. That had to be the reason why the boy was reeling about you. Sure, Jungkook may have claimed himself as an “international playboy,” – a name that you never fail to mock him about – but when it came to sex, he couldn’t ignore the emotional attachments that came with it. The fact that you two had engaged in such an intimate activity had given him a whole new outlook on your relationship, and after seeing you lying next to him like that, he couldn't even imagine what he would be feeling right now if he had remembered exactly what had happened that night. Thoughts of you two being together played in his mind frequently since that morning, and questions he shouldn't have been asking himself bubbled in his mind. Would you accept him? Would you two be happy together? How would it feel to be with you? How would it feel to kiss you? He would kiss you all the time if he could - he swore it. Just feeling your lips on his would have him soaring…

A loud honk tore Jungkook from his thoughts, nearly causing him to swerve the car off of the road. Looking to his left, he was met with an older man waving a finger at him.  
“Slow down, idiot!” the man yelled through the window, “You’re going to cause an accident!” Jungkook ducked his head as a blush rose to his cheeks, lifting his foot off of the gas slightly. It turns out there were a few cars out at this time of night, and he was too busy stupidly thinking of your lips to fully pay attention to his surroundings. Deciding he’d rather not end up in a bad situation tonight, he focused on the road, trying his best to push every fragment of you out of his mind as he drove home.

 ***

Jungkook entered the dorm to find the main room empty and dark. Shrugging off his jacket and sliding his beanie off of his head, he pulled his phone from his front pocket and unlocked the screen. Assuming that everyone had gone to bed, he used the light from his screen to find his way to his own bedroom. However, before he could make it to the hallway, he heard a strange clinking noise come from the kitchen.  
“Hyung?” he whispered, eyes widening when he heard a deep voice reply.  
“Where were you, Kookie?” Jungkook shined his phone light towards the kitchen, only to be met with Taehyung holding a hand up to his face and squinting.  
“Ah, sorry,” Jungkook began, “I was out with Y/N tonight.” Taehyung moved to his right to flick the light switch, enveloping the two of them in the dim kitchen light. Jungkook was wearing an apologetic grin; hair a mess from the beanie he had just discarded. Taehyung couldn’t help but smirk as he slid back to his spot at the island in the middle of the room.  
“Did you have fun?” the older male asked, receiving a shrug from Jungkook.  
“I guess,” Jungkook croaked, bringing his hand up to rub the side of his neck. Taehyung’s smirk widened as he shoveled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth - gaze locked on his friend. Jungkook continued to avoid eye contact with Taehyung, choosing instead to focus on the cereal bowl that was in the older male's hands.  
“Hyung,” Jungkook murmured then, “have you fallen in love since we debuted?” Taehyung raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of him, taken aback by the sudden question.  
“I don’t think so,” he thought aloud, “I haven’t really spent a lot of time with anyone besides you and our members.” Jungkook nodded at Taehyung, a guilty smile playing across his features.  
“Did something happen between you and Y/N?” Taehyung suddenly blurted out, causing Jungkook to freeze in his spot. Could he really tell Taehyung what had happened that one night? His eyes locked on his friend as he tried to think up an excuse, but to no avail. The longer he stood and stared, the more impatient Taehyung got, until the other man finally let out a deep sigh.  
“Calm down,” Taehyung mumbled into his cereal, “you’re acting like you two accidentally slept together or something.” Jungkook’s awkward fake laugh came a moment too soon, causing Taehyung to shoot an accusatory look back at the younger boy. Before Jungkook could even try to cover his actions up, Taehyung placed his cereal bowl on the counter and stood up straight. His whole persona had changed, and his shoulders had suddenly become stiff. Jungkook could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched his friend’s gaze shift to the floor.  
“Jungkook,” Taehyung gulped, “I have to tell you something.” The situation between the two was becoming tenser by the second, and Jungkook was praying to any heavens that existed for a miracle to pull him out of this mess. As if the gods had heard his plea, his phone chimed in his hand.  
“Ah!” he exclaimed suddenly, causing Taehyung to glance at him once again.  
“That’s Y/N.” Jungkook shot a remorseful look at Taehyung before backing away slowly.  
“I’d really better make sure she’s doing okay,” he whispered as he neared the hallway.  
“She wasn’t feeling too well earlier.” Jungkook shrugged before turning away from Taehyung and almost immediately making a beeline for his bedroom. He quietly closed the door, leaving Taehyung in the gloomy kitchen, aggravated that he hadn't been able to bring himself to tell the truth.

 ***

Jungkook quickly jumped on his bed and grabbed the laptop sitting on his nightstand. His fingers flew across the keys as he journeyed to V Live, quickly searching for your band’s name afterwards. Reaching beside him, he grabbed a pair of headphones that were sitting on his nightstand and plugged them into the port on his computer. The notification that had come through on his phone had read that you had gone live, and he couldn’t help but wonder why you would be signing on at this time of night. A grin crept across his face as the video stopped loading and you appeared on his screen, smiling and waving at all of your fans. He crammed one of the earbuds into his ear as he admired your happy expression.  
“Wow!” you exclaimed, “It’s so late but there’s still so many of you! I missed you guys!” Jungkook shifted in his bed, leaning back and placing his laptop next to him so that he could comfortably watch your livestream. He watched as you brought your hands up to pinch the shoulders of the enlarged t-shirt you were wearing, pulling it up so that it laid more comfortably on your form. His brow furrowed as he studied your actions, recalling a memory from that awkward morning.

 _“By the way,” you said, “I left your t-shirt in your bathroom when I had to do that quick change.” Jungkook glanced towards the bathroom with a smug facial expression._  
_“Keep it,” he responded, causing you to raise a brow at him._  
_“You always complain about how all of my clothes look so comfortable,” he continued, “and I have a bunch of white t-shirts. The least I could do is give one of them to you.” Your eyes widened at his suggestion, and you brought your hand up to place it on his forehead._  
_“What are you doing?” Jungkook asked, confusion evident in his features._  
_“Checking your temperature,” you stated, “because you must be sick if you’re offering me one of your treasured t-shirts.” Jungkook rolled his eyes and grabbed your wrist to pull your hand away from him._  
_“Shut up,” he scolded, “just go pick up the fucking shirt.”_

Jungkook couldn’t help the cocky laugh that escaped his throat as he realized that you were indeed wearing his t-shirt. How he could tell it was his, he had no idea, but there was no doubt in his mind that when you adjusted it for a second time that it would probably be a better fit for his build – not yours. He continued to grin as you talked to your fans, explaining how you had been planning a lot for them and were looking forward to their reactions. Not too long into the stream, one of the fans appeared to point something out, and Jungkook watched as a playful grin danced across your face, followed by a roll of your eyes.  
“No, this isn’t Jungkook’s,” you assured, “I just like buying white t-shirts that are too big for me. They’re light and comfortable.” You shimmied your shoulders and leaned towards the screen, giving your fans another killer smile. Jungkook felt his heart skip a beat, half from your smile and half from the nerves that built in his stomach when he thought you two had been caught. There was no way your fans had any way of knowing what had gone on between you two, and rumors about a secret fling were anything but new, but this was different. This time, Jungkook was actually _enjoying_ the fans talking about you two as a couple. He wondered how it would feel to see the tabloids actually speaking the truth about your relationship, but quickly shook his head to rid himself of those kinds of thoughts. A groan slipped past his lips as he came to the realization of his fantasizing, slamming his laptop shut and rolling over in bed. Folding his arms over his chest, he slowly drifted off to sleep, still giddy from watching your livestream.

 ***

 _“Baby…” a familiar voice cooed, causing Jungkook to glance behind him. He beamed as he caught sight of you, all dressed up from head to toe. You were pouting at him, hands resting on your waist like he had done something you hadn't approved of._  
_“If we miss this reservation, you aren’t getting anything tonight.” With that remark, Jungkook quickly adjusted his tie and strode towards you, arms out to pull you in for a hug. His arms wrapped around your waist smoothly as he leaned closer to you,_ _smirking._  
_“Then I guess I'm going to have to speed to the restaurant,” he chortled, bringing his head down slightly to place a soft kiss on your lips. You grinned at him as he pulled away, but immediately wrapped your arms around his neck to bring him in for another peck. What was once an innocent kiss turned into a full on make out session in the middle of the room, causing the heat to build between the two of you at a startling rate. A low grunt reverberated from Jungkook’s throat, causing you to teasingly giggle back at him. His arms wrapped tighter around your waist as he pulled you flush against him, deepening the kiss._  
_Hotter…hotter…_

“No!” Jungkook awoke to the sound of your voice, still feeling foggy from the dream he had just been having. A door slammed then, causing him to jump out of bed and bolt towards his door. As he swung the door open, he saw you striding across the middle of the dorm, tears staining your cheeks. Taehyung suddenly came flying out of the room that Jungkook assumed you had just stormed out of, reaching for you from behind. This caused Jungkook to snap back to reality, and he dashed across the room to intercept Taehyung.  
“What are you doing?” he growled, facial expression growing dark.  
“No, Jungkook,” Taehyung pleaded, “you don’t understand.” Jungkook looked behind him to see that you had stopped your sprint for the front door. His heart shattered as he saw your eyes filled to the brim with tears; rosy cheeks hidden behind shaking hands.  
“Jungkook…” you whispered, wiping a few tears from your face with the sleeve of your hoodie. Without saying anything else, you turned on your heels and bolted out of the apartment, leaving Taehyung and Jungkook in the middle of the dorm in a state of bewilderment. 


	6. Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, Jungkook,” Taehyung pleaded, “you don’t understand.” Jungkook looked behind him to see that you had stopped your sprint for the front door. His heart shattered as he saw your eyes filled to the brim with tears; rosy cheeks hidden behind shaking hands.  
> “Jungkook…” you whispered, wiping a few tears from your face with the sleeve of your hoodie. Without saying anything else, you turned on your heels and bolted out of the apartment, leaving Taehyung and Jungkook in the middle of the dorm in a state of bewilderment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW okay it's been really long. I'm so sorry. I'm not really good when it comes to writing about sad things, oops. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I am also not responsible for any bad emotions you feel reading this. Also, it's kind of just a small chapter in between the big stuff, so it doesn't seem like a lot of things are happening, but it's important! You'll see why. I will update again soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 _“What do you mean?”_  
_“I’m sure you heard what I said, Y/N.”_  
_“How is that possible?”_  
_“I just told you!”_  
_“You’re lying…”_  
_“I just couldn’t keep it to myself anymore.”_  
_“No!”_

Jungkook continued to stare at the front door, heart sinking into his stomach. His thoughts were racing at a mile a minute; mind aching to come to a conclusion as to why you had left his dorm a sobbing mess. With a slow turn of his head, he looked at Taehyung, who was staring down at his feet with a grimace on his face.  
“What...” Jungkook began, trying his best to keep the rage that boiled inside of him at bay. However, when Taehyung continued to avoid his gaze, he couldn’t help the bitter tone in his voice as he spoke his next words.  
“What did you do?” the maknae quipped, causing Taehyung to shuffle slightly in his spot. The older male racked his brain for answers, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. This added to Jungkook’s ever-heightening anger, creating a fire behind his dark eyes and causing his hands to form into fists at his sides.  
“What did you do?!” Jungkook bellowed this time, causing the man in front of him to flinch slightly. Taehyung looked up at his friend, vulnerability and guilt splayed through his features. His mouth hung open as he tried to think up an explanation, but he wasn’t able to speak before a door opened behind him, footsteps following soon after. A hand landed on Taehyung’s shoulder before a voice spoke.  
“What’s going on?” Namjoon asked, eyes shifting between the two boys in front of him.  
“Why don’t you ask him?” Jungkook retorted as he nodded in Taehyung’s direction. Namjoon raised an eyebrow as he took in the maknae’s form, contemplating the best way to go about this situation. The leader let out a sigh as he thought back to the conversation he had had with Taehyung a few nights ago, and he began to understand immediately. Trying not to make the situation any worse, the three men continued to stand in silence for a moment longer, not bothering to acknowledge the doors opening on either side of them. Yoongi and Hoseok emerged from their respected rooms then, slightly drowsy from just waking up. Both of the rappers took in the situation, but Yoongi only rolled his eyes and walked away, as he had noticed the tension between his members growing for the past week. Hoseok, however, made his way over to Jungkook, sparing a concerned glance at Namjoon. The leader moved his arm so that it lay over Taehyung’s shoulders at this point, and he slowly dragged the guilty boy away, not wanting him to feel Jungkook's wrath any longer. Hoseok’s hands landed on his hips as he watched his two members walk away, turning his attention back to the maknae soon after.  
“Look,” the dancer began, “I know there’s something going on, and I know it has to do with Y/N.” Jungkook scowled as Hoseok spoke, averting his glare from his friend.  
“If it’s messing you up that bad, just go talk to her,” Hoseok sighed before turning on his heels and making his way back to his room. Jungkook visibly relaxed as he heard the door next to him close, but he couldn’t help the shudder in his breath as he held back the tears that threatened to spill.  
“Figure it out,” Yoongi suddenly spoke from behind him, causing Jungkook to jump slightly.  
“I’m sure she’s just as freaked out as you are,” the rapper reassured, patting Jungkook’s shoulder before disappearing behind his bedroom door once again as well. Jungkook stood in silence for a few minutes, breathing hard as he tried to rearrange his thoughts. He didn’t know what he felt for you, but he knew it was something. As soon as he saw you in tears this morning, he instantly wanted to run to your side and protect you, and his heart shattered when you slammed the door behind you, sobs continuing to spill from your lips. He wanted you; he wanted you in every way possible, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. With a frustrated growl, he brought his hands up to ruffle his hair, letting out a deep sigh as a tear rolled down his cheek. You shouldn’t have been messing with his mind so much, but you were, and he couldn’t allow it to happen anymore.

 ***

Your maknae ran her hand down your back as you sobbed into your hands, unable to control the tears that streamed from your eyes and the whimpers that escaped your throat.  
“I should have known from the Plan B pack,” she chuckled, trying her best to lighten the mood. You sniffled as you raised your head and looked at her, letting out a shaky sigh when she gave you a smile of consolation. Your other two members arrived just then, carrying snacks and hot chocolate in an attempt to help the situation. You grinned lightly as you saw them fumble into the room, and your heart swelled at their actions. When you had arrived back at your dorm a mess, you knew that you couldn’t keep such a huge secret from your best friends anymore, and you spilled everything. They immediately understood, and began showering you in words of comfort as you felt the weight lift off of your shoulders. You accepted the hot chocolate with one hand and brought the other up to wipe excess tears from your cheeks, finally feeling the initial shock wear off a little. You thanked your friends as they surrounded you on the couch, holding you close. Suddenly, B/M/N spoke up.  
“Do you love him?” You eyed her as you took a sip from your mug, placing it down on the table in front of you after and folding your hands in your lap. A pout formed on your lips before you answered her question.  
“What if I don’t?” B/M/N grinned solemnly at you, patting you lightly on the thigh before her nodding her head. She understood what you had meant after hearing the entire story, and she wanted nothing more than to help you out in your stressful situation. You then moved slightly in your spot, carefully removing yourself from your group cuddle session and standing up. Looking back at your band-mates, you gave them a small smile and held out your arms, initiating a group hug.  
“Thank you,” you muttered again as they wrapped their arms around you, pulling away a moment later.  
“I’m going to go out for a bit,” you said, bringing your hands around to shove them in the back pockets of your jeans. Your friends nodded at you as you made your way to the door, throwing your hood over your head and making your way to the nearest bar from your house.

 ***

Jungkook walked the streets of Seoul, head hung low while a mask covered half of his face in order to conceal his identity. Lights had begun to shine down on the sidewalks as the sun was setting; workers driving and walking home from their day jobs. The tall boy looked to his right as a mother called to her children at a nearby park, shouting that it was time to go home. He watched as the family departed, glancing around to see if anyone else was in the general area. When he noticed that the park would most likely be abandoned for the remainder of the night, he made his way over to the swings and sat down, looking up towards the darkening sky. He stayed like that for a while, lightly swinging back and forth as people walked to and fro, too focused on their everyday lives to notice the grown man sitting on the swing by himself at an empty park. Once darkness had befallen the park, most of the streets were cleared, save for a few people out for a late night errand. Another twenty minutes passed until Jungkook noticed someone cross the threshold between the pavement and the grass around the area, moving towards the bench close to the sole lamp post in the corner of the playground. A dim light emanated from said post - just enough for Jungkook to see the hooded figure sit down on the bench and bring their legs up to their chest, hugging themselves close. It only took a few seconds for it to click that it was you, as he almost immediately recognized the same outfit you were wearing when you stormed out of his dorm this morning. He should have known; you both had always ended up at random parks late at night whenever things in your life were going wrong. You two would sit on the swings and talk for most of the night, watching people walk down the streets and pointing out your surroundings. It was one of his favorite pastimes with you, but this time you both had ended up here alone. He didn’t know why, but his legs suddenly started moving on their own. Regardless of how much his mind was screaming at him to give you some space, he stood up from the swing and trekked over to you. You hadn’t bothered to raise your head from between your knees, but you were aware of someone approaching you and then eventually sitting next to you. It wasn’t until his slight cough rang in your ears that your head shot up to see him staring back at you.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked, voice low. He eyed you up and down as he moved closer and removed his mask, his sensitive nose soon picking up the faint smell of alcohol. Before you could answer him, his brow furrowed.  
“Have you been drinking?” You scoffed as you looked away from him, trying your best to focus on the slide that was a few feet in front of you.  
“Not much,” you replied curtly, “just a few shots.” Jungkook sighed in frustration as he moved back, shoulders leaning against the back of the bench.  
“Are you going to tell me what happened this morning?” You spared a glance at him, glaring when he tilted his head to the side to look into your eyes again.  
“Don’t be like that,” you snapped, causing Jungkook to raise his eyebrows at you. He took into account that you had been drinking – albeit not very much – as he tried to excuse your attitude, but he couldn’t help the irritation building up inside of him. He continued to stare at you, not bothering to try asking you the question again, but you only scoffed again and went to stand. A shiver ran down your spine as the autumn air blew through the trees suddenly, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Jungkook. He stood next to you and unzipped his hoodie, sliding it off of his arms and soon placing it over your shoulders. You only responded with another glare, feeling the pain in your heart as he grinned lightly at you. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes again as you turned and looked up at him, and before you could stop yourself, the words that had been swimming through your mind all day began to slip out from your lips.  
“You’re only acting like this because you think we had sex,” you chided, watching as Jungkook’s grin fell from his face. His previous lighthearted expression had turned to one of confusion, and his eyes searched your face desperately for answers.

_What does she mean?_

A single tear slid down your cheek as your lips quivered; fear and heartbreak hidden behind your eyes.

_Didn’t we...?  
_

“Y/N…” he began. He reached out for your arm, but you pulled away before he could touch you.  
“You don’t know,” you whispered, a few more tears spilling from your eyes. Jungkook only shook his head, worry clouding his features as he witnessed you crying for the second time today.  
“It wasn’t you, Jungkook,” you choked out. Jungkook felt his heart beating in his throat, still not able to wrap his head around the situation.  
“Taehyung,” was all you said next, and he finally understood.  
“I slept with Taehyung.”


	7. Accusations and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y/N…” he began. He reached out for your arm, but you pulled away before he could touch you.  
> “You don’t know,” you whispered, a few more tears spilling from your eyes. Jungkook only shook his head, worry clouding his features as he witnessed you crying for the second time today.  
> “It wasn’t you, Jungkook,” you choked out. Jungkook felt his heart beating in his throat, still not able to wrap his head around the situation.  
> “Taehyung,” was all you said next, and he finally understood.  
> “I slept with Taehyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than I intended it to be, but I just had so much fun writing it. I'm really starting to feel attached to this story, and I'm honestly scared to end it. Thank you to all of you loyal readers who have stayed thus far, and I hope you enjoy this really long chapter! Also, it may seem like the end, but I still have a few things that I want to sort out first, so stick around! 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“What…” the word fell from Jungkook’s mouth in barely a whisper as the wind blew past the two of you once again. You two continued to stare at each other in the dim light of the playground, tears lacing your cheeks once again and Jungkook’s lips formed into a tight line.  
“I slept with Taehyung, Kookie,” you repeated. Jungkook began to shake his head slightly, not believing the words he was hearing.  
“You woke up in my bed,” he argued, “you were wearing my t-shirt; you came home with me.” You sighed as you ran your fingers through your hair, trying to figure out the best way to explain this to him.  
“Jungkook, I did come home with you,” you began, “but apparently I ended up in Taehyung’s room.” Another sigh fell from your lips before you continued.  
“He had a little bit to drink that night at home, and we were both inebriated. The only difference was that I couldn’t tell who I was with at the moment.” Jungkook glared at you for a second, still not catching on.  
“How did you end up in my bed?” He was on the verge of angry tears at this point, completely taken aback by this entire situation.  
“I got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and moved to your room,” you said quietly, “Taehyung noticed and put my clothes near your door – that’s why we found them there the next morning. He took care of me that night, lending me the t-shirt and making sure I was safe. I had no idea where I was for most of the night, Jungkook.” He began shaking his head in disbelief once again, still trying to find every flaw in your explanation.  
“You just completely forgot that you slept with my band member?” he quipped just then, the volume of his voice rising a little too much for your liking. You shot him a look of betrayal at his words, voice getting loud enough to match his previous tone.  
“And you just totally didn’t remember we didn’t sleep together?!” Jungkook’s eyes widened as you yelled at him; the frustration inside of him finally began to spill out in harsh words.  
“How could you forget something like that?! Were you so drunk that you didn’t know you fucked someone completely different?!” You stepped back from him just then, feeling hurt.  
“As far as I _remember_ ,” you snapped back, “you were the one trying to get me drunk all night! How do I know this wasn’t some plot between you two to get me to fuck your best friend?!” Jungkook guffawed at your statement, disbelief evident on his face.  
“Are you kidding me?” he bellowed, completely ignorant to his surroundings. People on the street had noticed you two arguing, but hadn’t bothered to stay around long enough to figure out what was going on. Just then, you stepped closer to unleash all of the anger and pain you had been feeling that day upon him.  
“No, I’m not!” you hollered, raising your hand to point an accusatory finger at him.  
“Maybe you knew all along,” you began, “maybe you saw right through me and _wanted_ me to sleep with him! Maybe you took me out to get me drunk so I could fuck him and think that I fucked you! Maybe this was a whole scheme to get me to hate you and end up with him! Do you think I thought of this situation as some small thing?! Do you think I don’t care that I fucked someone while I wasn’t aware?! I feel like shit, Jeon Jungkook!"Tears began streaming harder from your eyes and your cheeks burned red as you continued to shout at him, not bothering to hold back your true feelings anymore.  
“And you’ve been giving me all of these signs just to have me find out that I didn’t give myself to the one person I love and trust but to his _best friend!_ That’s fucking low! I hate you!” Jungkook felt his heart drop into his stomach as your last sentence left your lips, but he remained frozen in place. When he didn’t respond, you choked out a sob and lowered your voice, just enough for him to hear.  
“Fuck you, Jungkook,” you uttered, “and fuck Taehyung – oh wait, I _apparently_ already did.” You pulled his hoodie from your shoulders and forced it into his chest, causing him to raise his hands to catch it before you turned on your heels and began walking away. Jungkook wanted to call out to you - to beg you not to leave before he could explain - but he couldn't find the words to do so. He couldn’t bring himself to scream his feelings to you, so instead, he ran after you before you made it out of the park and grabbed your hand, swinging you around to face him once again. You tore your hand from his hold, looking up at him with a glare, but upon meeting his eyes, your look of anger turned to one of concern. Jungkook stood before you, lips quivering. His eyes were begging you to stay, pain hidden behind the grimace on his face. A few tears had begun to trail down one of his cheeks – he was crying.  
“Jungkook…” you whispered, but he didn’t say anything back. Instead, he chose to just pull you close to him and wrap his arms around you, sniffling when he felt your arms snake around his waist. You began crying harder as he held you.  
“I didn’t know,” he choked out, “I didn’t know anything.” You only nodded into his chest, feeling horrible for everything you had just said to him.  
“I liked him,” you confessed, feeling Jungkook tense up at your words. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, more tears spilling from his eyes before he spoke once again.  
“Do you still like him?” You sighed in between sobs, wrapping your arms tighter around him.  
“I don’t know.” Jungkook shivered as the words left your lips, but he was relieved to feel you shake your head whilst saying them.  
“Do you…” he began, voice trailing off to find the right words, “want him?” Another slight shake of your head allowed him to emit a sigh as he removed his arms from your back, sliding his hands up to cup your face as he pulled away from your embrace. He traced his thumbs along your cheeks, removing any stray tears that fell from your eyes as you looked up at him.  
“Come home with me,” he breathed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips when you looked at him quizzically. A tear fell from his eyes as he looked at you, and your heart sunk.  
“Come on,” he took your hand in his and began dragging you through the park, leading you back to his dorm. You didn’t know what he was planning, but you were too tired to bother arguing with him again, so instead you let him link his arm with yours and pull you back to his home, mind still foggy from the events that just took place.

 ***

Jungkook swung the door to his dorm open, only to be met with Jin and Jimin sitting on the couch in the main room. Jin raised an eyebrow at the two of you when he saw you step through the doorway, but Jungkook was quick to explain.  
“Y/N is going to stay the night,” he stated, already beginning to lead you to his bedroom.  
“Uh,” Jimin went to protest, but thought better of it. Instead, he muttered a single “okay.” The two of them didn’t bother to question Jungkook’s motives any further, deciding that he could handle the situation on his own. As he led you down the hallway to his bedroom, a thought crossed your mind, causing you to stop dead in your tracks. Jungkook looked back at you questioningly, but upon seeing the look of panic on your face, he moved closer to you and looked down into your eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly, but you just shook your head at him in return.  
“Y/N –” he muttered, but you cut him off.  
“Don’t make me confront him,” you whispered in the dark hallway, and Jungkook let out a small sigh. The door next to the two of you opened then, revealing Taehyung in a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. The man looked between the two of you, instantly apologizing and going to slip back into his room.  
“Taehyung, stop,” Jungkook spoke suddenly. You shot your best friend a look of concern, but Jungkook just smiled warmly at you, trying his best to calm you down.  
“I think you two need to talk,” the maknae continued, backing away slightly. When you reached out for him, he put his hands up to stop you, grabbing your wrists and giving them a gentle squeeze before turning around and heading towards his own room.  
“I’m going to go get ready for bed and set up a spot for you,” he said, leaving you and Taehyung alone in the corridor a moment later. You looked back at Taehyung, trying your best to reflect the small smile that he was giving you, but failing miserably.  
“Is it too much to ask for you to come in?” he inquired, and you shook your head. Sliding past him and into the room, you moved to sit on Taehyung’s bed, watching as he closed the door just enough to conceal the two of you, and then taking a seat next to you soon after. You two sat in silence for a few moments before he finally spoke up.  
“I’m sorry,” he started, “I know I should have told you sooner. I let it get too far and it’s my fault.” You immediately started to protest, but Taehyung held up his hands to stop you.  
“I know that you and Jungkook are going through a bit of a rough patch, and I wish that none of this had happened. You two are really close, and I love both of you, so I only want the best for the two people I care about so much.” You smiled slightly at Taehyung, trying to find the words to comfort him, but you really didn’t know what to say to him. Deciding that it would be best to just be straight up with him at this point, you asked him the question that had been burning in your mind since that morning.  
“What were you thinking when I showed up in your room that night?” you uttered, voice barely above a whisper. Taehyung let out a small chuckle and shook his head, looking down at the floor in front of him.  
“I wasn’t,” he admitted, “both of us had been drinking and my thoughts were foggy. I know it wasn’t right, but I did have a little thing for you, and I guess sleeping with you wasn’t the best way to go about my feelings. I made sure that you promised me that you were okay with it before we did anything though, I swear.” Your eyes widened as you continued to look at him, taken aback at his sudden confession.  
“You had a thing for me?” you laughed half-heartedly, and Taehyung mimicked your reaction.  
“Yeah,” he sighed, “I guess. You’re really pretty and smart and seriously talented. I can see why Jungkook likes to be around you so much.” You blushed at his compliments as you started to fidget with the hem of your hoodie. Taehyung noticed this and shot you a small smile, reaching over to take your hand in his. You stiffened in your spot at his little gesture, but Taehyung rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand to assure you that he meant no harm.  
“Listen,” he mumbled, “I don’t want you to get all freaky about this because you think you have to love me. Just because we hooked up, doesn’t mean that you need to be confused about your feelings.” He looked into your eyes with such sincerity that you swore your heart was about to burst from his kind words.  
“Don’t doubt your feelings, Y/N,” he continued, “if you know how you feel about him, don’t stay attached to me. Sure I love you, but no more than a really good friend, so please stop worrying about me. I just want you and Jungkook to figure this out and be happy, okay?” You nodded your head slowly to reassure him, and he let out a sigh of relief. Just then, you leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before pulling him into a hug. Taehyung smiled as he wrapped his arms around you, rubbing one of his hands up and down your back softly. Suddenly, a small cough sounded from the doorway, and you pulled away from your embrace with Taehyung to see Jungkook leaning against the doorframe.  
“All set,” Jungkook said, shooting you a worried look. You smiled at him and stood up from Taehyung’s bed, ruffling the older boy’s hair slightly and causing him to laugh. Jungkook rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off of the doorframe and headed towards his bedroom, leaving you two alone for a brief moment once again. As you went to leave the room, Taehyung spoke up once more.  
“Y/N,” he called, and you turned your attention to him, one hand resting on his door.  
“One more thing,” he promised, beckoning for you to come closer once again. You stepped back into his room, bringing a hand up to remove the stray strands of hair in your face, silently urging him to continue.  
“You said something after,” Taehyung mumbled “after… you know…” You held your hands up to signal him to stop, nodding and humming in understanding. Taehyung sighed in relief then, but found it hard to word his next sentence.  
“You said…” his words faded into silence before he continued a moment later.  
“Y-you said ‘I love you’,” he stuttered finally, causing you to bring your hands up to your face and rub your temples. You let out a frustrated groan as you took in what he said, but then he interrupted your premature self-pity party.  
“Not to me, though.” You shot your head up to give him a confused look, and Taehyung brought his legs up to cross them on his bed.  
“You said, and I quote,” he murmured, “‘I love you, Jungkook.’” Your mouth hung open at his words, but before you could say anything, a small knock came from behind you.  
“Are you coming?” Jungkook asked, one hand still raised against the doorframe.  
“Y-yeah,” you stammered, trying to get the thumping in your chest to stop. Jungkook nodded and grinned lightly at the two of you before disappearing again. You looked back at Taehyung and mouthed a small thank you, but he just held up one of his hands as if to say it was no problem and nodded at you. With that, you made your way down the hall to Jungkook's room, thoughts a mess as you leaned your forehead against his bedroom door. You took a deep breath before turning the doorknob, swinging the door open to be met with the sight of your best friend sprawled out on one side of his bed. He was scrolling through his phone, brow furrowed as he tried to read the posts on his screen. Upon seeing you enter, he patted the spot next to him, and you raised an eyebrow at him. Jungkook sighed and sat up, placing his phone on the nightstand next to him.  
“You had a little bit to drink and I wasn’t about to let you go home in the state you were in. I set a t-shirt and a pair of shorts out for you in the bathroom if you wanted to go take a shower, and I’ve already texted B/M/N. She wasn’t too happy with me basically kidnapping you, but I calmed her down after a few minutes.” A small smirk danced across Jungkook’s face as he brought his hand up to rub the side of his neck.  
“Thank you,” you muttered, and Jungkook’s features brightened slightly as his smile became wider. As you walked past him, you ruffled his hair slightly, just like you had done to Taehyung, and Jungkook made a noise of disapproval before shoving your hand away. You laughed as you made your way to his bathroom, desperate for a hot shower.

 ***

Upon finishing your shower, you put on the large t-shirt and shorts Jungkook had left for you. Noticing that the shorts were way too big, you took the ponytail that was around your wrist off and tied it around the back, laughing to yourself. With a slight shake of your hair to get rid of any access water, you opened the door to Jungkook’s room, rolling your eyes when you saw him in the same position he was in when you had entered the room earlier. You walked over to his bed and sat on the opposite side of him, looking down at him until he noticed you were staring.  
“Hm?” he hummed, placing his phone down on his stomach. You simply shook your head and smiled at him, leaning back to lay against his pillow and pulling the duvet up and over you. You sighed deeply as you stretched and felt your muscles relax, sinking deeper into his mattress. Jungkook snorted at you as he picked his phone back up, exiting out of his apps and placing it on his nightstand for the night. You rolled on your side to face him and he mimicked your action, causing you to blush slightly at his closeness. Both of you looked at each other in silence for a few moments before he suddenly spoke up.  
“Should I turn the light off?” he asked, eliciting a small laugh from you.  
  
_What a way to ruin the mood._  
  
You nodded lightly, and Jungkook turned to flick off the lamp on the table next to him, leaving the two of you in the darkness of his bedroom. You could hear your heart thumping in your ears as you recalled the memory of the last time you were in his bed, and the sound only became louder as you felt his arm drape across your side. You tensed under his touch, but Jungkook hummed lightly as he moved closer until your faces were only inches apart.  
“Relax,” he whispered softly, “I’m not going to do anything.” You let out a small sigh as Jungkook rearranged himself so that he was comfortably wrapped around you, and you took a deep breath as you nuzzled your face into his pillow, letting him hold you tight. Soon enough, you heard his quiet snores fill the space between you, and you carefully moved to wrap your arms around him, flinching slightly when he let out a small grunt. After he was quiet once again, you settled back into your cuddling position, a small smile tugging at your lips as you felt his warm frame pressed against yours.  
“Y/N,” he mumbled suddenly, eliciting a concerned hum from you. Jungkook smiled in the darkness as he pulled himself closer to you – if that was even possible at this point – and pressed his forehead against yours.  
“Stay with me.” You laughed lightly as you heard his plea, causing him to sigh as you began tracing circles on his back.  
“I will, Kookie.”  


	8. Oops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay with me.” You laughed lightly as you heard his plea, causing him to sigh as you began tracing circles on his back.  
> “I will, Kookie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, maybe this is more of a slice of life chapter. I had to; I'm in a good mood today. Also, I was laughing pretty hard while writing this (I laughed even harder when I came across the gif oh god). This does explain some stuff though! Also, yay! Taehyung POV! I wonder how the members are going to get you and Jungkook together...  
> Hmm....  
> I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!
> 
> Enjoy dear readers! 
> 
> (And a very happy birthday to my friend Deej once again today. Love you! ❤)

 

Taehyung watched as you slipped out of his room and disappeared behind his door, letting out a small sigh of relief. He was really worried that your relationship would be ruined after he told you about what had happened that night, but judging by your reaction and the conversation that you two had just had, his mind was now at peace. The only thing he was worried about now was how you had to be feeling. He knows that it probably wasn’t a good idea to spill that you whispered your confession in front of him, but he didn’t want the stress of holding any more secrets in. Now, you were about to spend the night in Jungkook’s room, probably freaking out about your feelings and barely sleeping. Taehyung ruffled his hair in frustration as he stood up, deciding that he could probably ease his guilt with a late night snack. He made his way out of his room and wandered to the kitchen in their dorm, eventually shuffling back and forth between the cupboards and the fridge. He let out a groan as he peered into the fridge for the fourth time, still finding nothing to satisfy his hunger. A sudden cough caused him to look up just then, only to be met with the sight of Jimin leaning on the counter on the other side of the kitchen. Taehyung shot him a sheepish smile before closing the fridge and walking over to his friend.  
“So uh,” Jimin started as soon as Taehyung was within whispering distance, “what’s with Jungkook and Y/N?” Taehyung shrugged and crossed his arms in front of him before replying.  
“They’re trying to work stuff out, I guess,” he simply replied, but Jimin wasn’t buying it.  
“I heard you two got into it this morning,” the blonde-haired boy said, causing Taehyung to grunt in agreeance.  
“Looks like things are going okay though,” Taehyung remarked, trying to get Jimin off of the subject. He had confided in Namjoon about what had happened that night, but he didn’t necessarily want to tell anyone else. He only spoke to Namjoon to get it off of his chest and to ask for advice, and he was reluctant to inform the rest of his members about it in fear of stirring up more drama.  
“Taehyung,” Jimin uttered, “can’t you just tell me what happened? I know something did, and it must have been something big if it caused you and Jungkook to fight.” Taehyung went to avert his gaze but Jimin only moved his head so that he was still in his friend’s point of view. With a frustrated groan, Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s arm and led him to his bedroom, deciding that telling one more person shouldn’t harm the situation even more than it already had.

 ***

 _Taehyung was lying in his bed that night, reading lightly and taking swigs of the drink next to his bed every now and then. The stress had begun to build up and all he wanted to do was get a little tipsy and sleep in on his day off. However, he continued to drink more than was originally intended. He didn't see much harm in it, though, considering he planned to just spend the night in his room._ _His vision had started to go blurry when he heard a ruckus come from outside of his bedroom door, indicating that you and Jungkook had probably stumbled home. He was already predicting that you two would arrive a little drunk, but what he hadn’t predicted was that you would show up in his room a few minutes later._  
_“Shouldn’t you be in his room?” he asked, pulling you by your hands to sit on his bed. You shook your head groggily as you leaned closer to Taehyung, but he backed away before you could come much closer. A frustrated sigh escaped your lips as you furrowed your brow at him, seemingly aggravated with his question. Suddenly, you brought your finger up to rest on his lips and shushed him. Taehyung couldn’t help the drunken giggle that left his throat, and feeling almost as inebriated as you were, he leaned forward to rest his head on your shoulder. You lightly slipped your hand under his shirt and began stroking his back, and Taehyung hummed under your touch. Just then, you whispered in his ear._  
_“I want you.”_  
_Taehyung doesn’t remember much of what happened next, but he knows that you two kissed – scratch that – full on made out while your best friend was in the room down the hall. Unbeknownst to you two, Jungkook was sleeping soundly in his bed, completely unaware of what was happening between you and his band member. In the midst of stripping clothes and tipsy giggles, Taehyung had pulled away from you, causing a small whine to emanate from you._  
_“Are you sure you want this, Y/N?” he asked quietly, a dopey smile spreading across his face as you nodded slowly._  
_“I don’t want to do this if you aren’t sure,” he continued, “I care about you.” With another nod from you, Taehyung began kissing you again, the alcohol in his system overtaking his sense of reason. He doesn’t want to remember what happened between you two in fear of his cheeks turning a dark crimson, but he most definitely remembers how you looked after. You – in his bed – a happy sigh escaping your lips._  
_“I love you,” you mumbled, but Taehyung didn’t hear you well the first time. With a questioning hum from him, you repeated yourself, but what he heard wasn’t exactly what he was looking for._  
_“I love you, Jungkook.”_  
_He remembers feeling a slight ache in his chest as he continued to stare at you, but he knows now that anything he felt for you has practically vanished. Yes, you were beautiful, yes he did love you, but he did not want you in the way Jungkook wanted you – that was for sure. After you had fallen asleep, he took the time to take one of his large t-shirts and your undergarments and slide them on in order to preserve some of your modesty. The next thing he remembers is falling into a deep slumber as you slept next to him._  
_At some point during the wee hours of the morning, Taehyung awoke to find you missing from his bed, and he did what any good friend would do – he went looking for you. When he couldn’t find you anywhere in the dorm, he feared the worst, but then a realization hit him. Moving down the hall towards Jungkook’s room, he slowly slid the bedroom door open, and there you were. He assumed that you had gotten up to go to the bathroom halfway through the night and had somehow ended up at the one place in the dorm you knew the most – Jungkook’s room. With a small smile, he slipped back to his own room to grab your clothes and place them next to Jungkook’s door, hoping that you two would rest well. A small pang of regret welled inside of him, but he didn’t want to waste time dwelling on it. Taehyung had a huge heart, and the last thing he wanted to do was cause any harm to his best friends. Sure, breakfast would be awkward, but he would do anything to keep you close to him, and he would do anything to have you and Jungkook be happy._

_***_

“Wow,” Jimin breathed, puffing his cheeks before letting out a deep sigh. Taehyung only nodded, but a small smile was plastered on his face. When Jimin raised a questioning brow at him, the boy only shrugged.  
“I really love Y/N,” Taehyung admitted, “and I’m just glad that she ended up back here and didn’t go sleep with some random guy. More importantly, though, I’m glad her and Jungkook seem to finally be realizing their feelings for each other.” A strange look crossed Jimin’s face just then, and Taehyung tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
“Did you not know?” he asked, and Jimin simply shook his head.  
“I know they’re close,” Jimin replied, “but I didn’t think they’d ever see each other as more than best friends.” Taehyung laughed slightly at his friend, shaking his head.  
“Those two have loved each other for as long as I can remember, they’re both just too stubborn to admit it to themselves.” Jimin laughed then, rolling his eyes in disbelief.  
“I can’t believe those two,” the blonde boy snickered, “they lie to each other so much that they have the rest of us convinced they only see each other as friends.” Taehyung snorted and raised his hands above his head into a stretch, letting out a small yawn after.  
“Not me,” he stated then, “I see right through those little shits.” Jimin laughed harder when he heard Taehyung’s comment, shaking his head as he took in the whole situation.    
“How are we going to do it?” he suddenly asked, causing Taehyung to hum questioningly at him.  
“Get them together,” Jimin continued, “we have to do something if they’re going to be so stupid about it.” A smirk danced across Taehyung’s lips then, and he looked to be deep in thought for a moment.  
“I have an idea,” he muttered just then, “but we’re going to need the rest of the guys.”

 ***

 _Jungkook wrapped his hands around your waist from behind, placing kisses along the side of your neck as giggles escaped your lips._  
_“What are you doing?” you asked him, but he ignored your question to move the collar of your shirt and continue trailing his kisses down your shoulder._  
_“Baby,” you sighed, “do we have to right now?” Jungkook’s kissing assault on your shoulder stopped just then as he smirked, a satisfied hum reverberating in his throat. You rolled your eyes as you turned in his arms to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck and staring up at him. Jungkook leaned down to place a kiss on your lips, and then another… and another…_  
_The kisses began getting more passionate until the two of you were locked in a steamy make-out session; your hands moving to explore under his shirt. A growl escaped Jungkook’s lips as he felt your touch, and you giggled._  
_Hotter… hotter……._

Something sliding against your waist suddenly tore you from your slumber, and you almost squealed at the foreign feeling. Your eyes shot open then, only to blush at the sight in front of you. Jungkook was still holding you tightly in his sleep, lips slightly parted as he quietly snored. Your blush deepened as you recalled the dream you were just having, and you wanted nothing more than to slip out of his arms as you felt the heat inside of you building at an alarming rate. Deciding to test your luck, you moved slightly in an attempt to shimmy out of his hold, but this only made the situation worse. Jungkook opened his eyes as soon as he felt you move, and you grimaced as they immediately focused on you. His eyes widened when he realized how close you two were, and he quickly retracted his arm before turning away from you to lay on his other side. You figured the situation couldn’t get any more awkward, so you tried to play the entire situation off like you usually did with him.  
“Good morning to you too, grumpy,” you muttered, and he only groaned back in annoyance. With a slight shake of your head, you slid out from under the covers and stood up, stretching your hands up above your head. You glanced over to where Jungkook was laying, and found that he was turned just enough to stare at you. However, when he noticed you looking back at him, he turned to face the opposite direction again. You furrowed your brow as you saw him avoid your gaze for the second time now, and curiosity bubbled inside of you. As quietly as you could, you moved around the bed to his side, and you noticed that he was burying his face in his pillow. A red tint was evident on the tips of his ears, and you were seriously wondering what had gotten him so worked up. You continued creeping up next to him, and then an idea popped into your mind. Slowly, you moved to grab the edge of his duvet, trying your best not to alert him of your presence. With a loud “ha,” you pulled his duvet off of him, only for him to yelp just as loud and attempt to grab the duvet from your hands. However, you held the blanket as tight as you could, and Jungkook couldn’t grab it in time. Instead of trying to wrestle you for it, he moved to the side of the bed you had been sleeping on and grabbed onto the part of the duvet you weren’t holding. Considering you had the upper hand, you tore the entire blanket off of the bed before he could get a good grip on it, leaving him completely exposed to the chilly morning air. You couldn’t tell if it was because of the force of the blanket or the initial shock, but he ended up falling off of the bed, causing you to gasp before you darted across the bed and landed beside him.  
“Kookie!” you exclaimed, “Are you okay?!” To your annoyance, Jungkook was laying on his stomach with his head buried in his hands, still not even giving you the courtesy of looking into your eyes. You lightly pulled his hair, and he finally lifted his head to peer up at you. Aggravation was written on his features as he met your eyes, and you let out a sigh of frustration.  
“Is there a reason you’re avoiding me?” you asked, reaching to help him up.  
“No!” Jungkook shouted just then, causing you to retract your hands as he slightly moved away from you.  
“Can you just… leave for a minute?” he mumbled, and you raised an eyebrow at him. A deep sigh echoed through the room as Jungkook turned away from you for the third time, a dash of red tinting the tips of his ears again. He uttered something that you didn’t quite pick up, but when you hummed questioningly at him, he just let out a loud groan.  
“I’m a guy,” he began, voice louder this time but still barely above a whisper, “things happen – things that I don’t want you to necessarily see. Can you just close your eyes for a minute?” A blush creeped up to your cheeks as you finally understood what was causing him so much trouble, but you couldn’t help the little giggle that left your lips. Jungkook sighed when he heard your laughter, and you were quick to stifle any more chuckles that threatened to come out.  
“Alright,” you said, a smirk still plastered on your face, “my eyes are closed.” Jungkook turned slightly to see if you were lying to him, and was relieved to see that you were indeed standing there with your hands covering your face. He stumbled around as he tried to stand up, and secretly hated you for not bothering to move from your spot in front of him. Just then, his door swung open and Taehyung walked in with arms wide open.  
“Breakfast!” the older boy bellowed, only to stop dead in his tracks upon noticing the situation in front of him. You were standing there with your hands covering your face, and Jungkook was standing in front of you, a very obvious outline showing through his shorts. Taehyung’s silence had caused you to bring your hands away from your face, only to notice Jungkook still standing next to you, and because of what he had said previously, your eyes stared him up and down against your own will. You screeched when you realized what you had done, and your hands soon landed on your face again, your cheeks turning crimson red. Taehyung coughed awkwardly as he realized what he had interrupted. Nodding his head apologetically at Jungkook, he turned on his heels and exited the room; a blush still painted on his cheeks. Jungkook rolled his eyes and grabbed your arms to pull your hands away from your face just then, causing you to look at him with wide eyes. He simply shrugged as he looked back at you.  
“Too late now,” he smirked, and then moved past you to head towards his bathroom, leaving you standing there with a huge blush and a confused expression on your face.  


	9. We're Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung coughed awkwardly as he realized what he had interrupted. Nodding his head apologetically at Jungkook, he turned on his heels and exited the room; a blush still painted on his cheeks. Jungkook rolled his eyes and grabbed your arms to pull your hands away from your face just then, causing you to look at him with wide eyes. He simply shrugged as he looked back at you.  
> “Too late now,” he smirked, and then moved past you to head towards his bathroom, leaving you standing there with a huge blush and a confused expression on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back once again! You thought I was going to leave it at a cliffhanger for two weeks again, huh?  
> Heh...  
> In all honesty, though, it took me days to decide what direction I finally wanted to go in with this story. I'm really excited to get started on this arc and I think it will most definitely be interesting.
> 
> Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. 
> 
> Enjoy! ❤

 

You watched as the last pieces of your cereal swirled around in your bowl - eyes focusing on the patterns forming in the last of the milk. Jungkook sat to your right, staring blankly ahead as he munched on a part of his waffle. He hadn’t bothered to talk to you much after the incident that had happened this morning, but you were relieved that he was being fairly calm about it. Of course, word of what had happened had gotten out due to Taehyung walking into the main room with his cheeks sporting a scarlet red, and he was forced to spill what had gone down under the intense gazes of his older members. You felt a slight shiver run down your spine, secretly hating that everyone sitting around you was fully aware of what had occurred between you three just two hours before. As stealthily as you could, you lifted your head to glance around, grimacing when you noticed that everyone else was too focused on their own breakfasts to bother interacting. Taehyung was fiddling with some eggs on his plate to your left, and you sunk down slightly in your seat as you realized that this was the exact position you were in the last time you were having breakfast in their dorm. You had hoped to strike up a conversation with the rest of the guys without having to feel uneasy this time around, but everyone else at the table was practically silent. The only noise that filled the room was the slight clinking of silverware on plates, and Yoongi occasionally asking someone to pass him some more bacon.  
  
_Awkward._

You were just about to excuse yourself, but suddenly, Namjoon coughed from his spot on the other side of the table. To his amusement, everyone looked up from their plates, and all of the attention was on him. Giving everyone a small smile, he placed his fork down on his plate and folded his hands under his chin as his elbows rested on the edge of the table.  
“So,” he began, “what is your group doing this weekend, Y/N?” You tilted your head and looked up to the ceiling - seemingly thinking his question over - and then shrugged.  
“We’ve pretty much finished everything,” you replied, “so I think we were just planning on taking the weekend to relax.” A slight smirk danced along Namjoon’s lips as he nodded. You raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to gaze at you from his spot, silently urging him to go on.  
“We have a proposition for you and your members,” he continued, a small laugh leaving his lips once your eyes widened in confusion.  
“We’re planning on going away this weekend, and fortunately for us, there’s a spot near here that we’re interested in.” Hoseok then began smiling widely next to Namjoon, dipping his head slightly in order to try and hide the small giggle that left his lips.  
“Oh?” you coaxed, brow furrowing as you tried to figure out exactly where Namjoon was going with his explanation.  
“It’s a little beach house area with four small houses that can fit two to three people,” he beamed, “and the view is absolutely stunning. It’s secluded from other areas so that we won’t be bothered, and we’re free to do whatever we want so long as we keep the beach and the houses clean.” He noticed a slight smile tug at your lips, and continued trying to sell you the idea.  
“I figured that we all could use a little break, and what better way to spend it than with your favorite group of boys?” You let out a small laugh then, and Namjoon mimicked your chortle.  
“There’s just enough room for all of us, too,” Jin chimed in just then, practically bouncing in his seat as he felt the excitement of a vacation sinking in. Namjoon grunted in agreement before leaning away from the table to place his back against his chair.  
“Three groups of three and a pair,” the rapper confirmed, raising his hand to signal the number two on his fingers. Suddenly, Yoongi piped up.  
“Oh, a _pair_ , huh?” he said nonchalantly, and you couldn’t help but notice the disinterest in his tone of voice.  
“Yeah,” Hoseok looked up just then, smile having grown from ear to ear by now. He held up his hands and began counting on his fingers.  
“Jin-hyung, Yoongi-hyung, and Namjoon will be in one house. Jimin, Taehyung, and myself will be in the second one. The rest of your members will be in the third one.” You pursed your lips when Hoseok let out a proud nod, and you felt your heart speed up as soon as you started to realize just what the three men in front of you were implying. Jungkook still seemed oblivious to the situation as he slumped in his seat next to you, bringing his glass up to his lips to take a gulp of his milk.  
“And finally,” Namjoon chirped, “you and Jungkook will be in the last house.” Just then, Jungkook’s eyes widened, and before he could do anything, the milk that he had just sipped had gotten caught in his esophagus. Jimin jumped in his spot when Jungkook began to cough violently, and he carefully began patting the younger boy’s back until his chest stopped heaving. As if on que, Yoongi raised his hands in a dramatic motion and gasped.   
“You mean they’ll be paired _together_ in _one_ house, and that was _your_ idea?” Hoseok nudged Yoongi then; a glare appearing on the dancer's face as he whispered something only they could hear. Yoongi simply shrugged as he went back to picking at his bacon, causing Hoseok to sigh irritably.     
“Actually,” Namjoon argued, “it was Taehyung’s idea.” You side-eyed Taehyung and noticed a slight grin appearing on said boy’s face, and then the realization hit you. If Yoongi's minimal effort when it came to acting wasn't enough of a sign, Taehyung's small smirk was. This entire ordeal felt odd - rehearsed, even.

_This was their plan all along._

A small sigh escaped your lips as you considered Namjoon's suggestion. The trip sounded perfect - and you would love to go - but could you really spend four days in a small house with Jungkook _alone?_  While that wouldn’t have been a problem any other time, you and Jungkook weren't exactly completely comfortable with each other at the moment. Deciding to trust your gut, you came to a conclusion.  
“I’ll ask my members about it,” you promised, and Namjoon nodded affirmingly at you. Just then, you picked up your bowl and stood up from your spot, ignoring the look that Jungkook was aiming at you in your peripheral vision.  
“Taehyung,” you beckoned, and the boy tore his gaze away from his breakfast to hum questioningly at you.  
“Can you help me take some of this stuff to the kitchen?” Taehyung looked at you wide-eyed before nodding quickly and immediately grabbing plates and bowls as he scrambled to help you clean up your area. He didn’t fail to notice the grim expression on Jungkook's face as he picked up the last of the dishes, and his features twisted into a frown as he followed you to the kitchen soon after.

 ***

Once the two of you had placed the dishes in the sink, you turned to Taehyung and shot him a look of annoyance. His brow furrowed as he watched you cross your arms over your chest.   
“Did I do something wrong?” he questioned, eliciting a scoff out of you.  
“Why did you suggest that Jungkook and I room together?” There was a sense of fear in your tone, and Taehyung immediately picked up on it. A slight smirk formed on his lips just then, and you raised an eyebrow at him.  
“It’s the only way the room arrangements would work,” Taehyung shrugged, “and the other guys trust you two not to get up to anything. Besides..." his voice trailed off as he stifled a laugh, prompting you to hum questioningly at him.  
"I thought that you’d be used to waking up next to Jungkook by now.” A blush appeared on your cheeks at his last comment and you lightly smacked his arm, causing him to jokingly feign injury. You groaned as you brought your hand up to rest on your forehead, and Taehyung rolled his eyes at you.  
“Calm down,” he cooed, “this will be good for you two, I promise. If anything happens, you’ll have all of us!” You glanced up at the boy and saw him beaming down at you, which was just enough to get you to visibly relax slightly.  
“That’s my girl,” Taehyung winked, and you laughed mockingly at him as you used your other hand to push him lightly. Just then, Jungkook stepped into the kitchen and slid between you two, placing his dishes in the sink and beginning to rinse them off. You bit your lip as you backed away from Jungkook, giving Taehyung a curt nod before walking off. Taehyung shot you a grin as you went back to the dining area, and then leaned against the counter next to Jungkook. The maknae didn’t even bother looking up from the sink, causing Taehyung to let out a little sigh.  
“Kookie, can we talk?” Taehyung asked, surprise evident on his face when Jungkook immediately turned off the water and turned towards the older boy. An empathetic grin spread across Taehyung’s lips as he noticed the frustration written on his friend's face.  
“Look,” he began, “this was the only suggestion that they liked, and they all trust you two. With how much time you two spend together, it seemed like an easy decision.” Jungkook rolled his eyes and huffed; his arms coming up to fold across his pecs. Taehyung held back the urge to giggle at his actions; it was hilarious how alike you two were sometimes.  
“You two have roomed together before,” Taehyung continued, “hell, you two have shared the same bed multiple times.”  
“This is different,” Jungkook quipped back, “it’s a _house._ ”  
“And?” Taehyung prompted, eliciting an annoyed grunt from Jungkook. The younger boy looked away from his friend for a moment, which only tempted Taehyung to begin teasing him. A smirk formed on the older boy's lips as he moved to hug Jungkook from behind, laughing when he felt the dark-haired boy tense up under his touch.  
“Why don’t you want to stay with Y/N?” Taehyung mused, arms wrapping tighter around Jungkook as he felt him start to pull away from his embrace.  
“Stop it,” Jungkook muttered assertively, but he couldn’t help the small grin that tugged at his lips. Taehyung caught onto this, and he started to sway back and forth with the maknae in his arms.  
“Don’t you love her?” Taehyung cooed, drawing out the vowels in each word. Jungkook scoffed at his friend’s question, a light giggle escaping his lips as Taehyung began to sway him harder.   
“Stop,” Jungkook repeated, but Taehyung was having too much fun. He suddenly pulled away, a pout forming on his lips as Jungkook turned around to meet his gaze.  
“I want you to admit it,” Taehyung pleaded, but Jungkook only shook his head.  
“I don’t _love_ her,” Jungkook replied, causing Taehyung to pout even more.  
“But you _like_ her,” the older boy argued, and Jungkook rolled his eyes. Taehyung’s devilish smirk returned to his face, and he moved closer to wrap his arms around Jungkook’s waist once again.  
“You _want_ her,” Taehyung teased, and this time Jungkook scrambled out of his friend's arms and took a step back.  
“N-no I don’t,” he stated, mentally cursing himself for stuttering out his last sentence.  
“Admit it,” Taehyung ordered as he poked and prodded at him, but Jungkook was too stubborn to even admit such a thing to himself, let alone to Taehyung. Instead of trying to argue, he turned on his heels and went to stride out of the kitchen, only to be stopped by Taehyung pulling him back by his wrist. He soon found himself locked in Taehyung's embrace once again, and a deep sigh left his lips. Just then, Taehyung spoke.  
“I never really did apologize,” he uttered, “for the whole… Y/N thing, you know.” Jungkook smiled slightly as he wrapped his own arms around Taehyung.  
“Don’t worry about it,” he reassured as he began patting Taehyung's back lightly, “I understand." Taehyung smiled then, a small sigh escaping his nostrils as he felt his shoulders relax.   
"Are we good?” Taehyung asked, eliciting a small chuckle out of Jungkook.  
“We’re good,” the younger boy replied. Taehyung beamed brightly as he hugged Jungkook tighter, finally feeling the very last of his guilt vanish.  
“Come on,” Jungkook said as he pulled away, “let’s go help them clean up.”

 ***

“So they said it was okay?” Jungkook asked, turning around in the midst of his pacing.  
“Yeah,” you replied through the phone, “they’re actually really excited about it.” You giggled slightly then.  
“That’s good,” Jungkook said, “I’m looking forward to it too.” He immediately stopped pacing when he heard you laugh on the other end of the line.  
“Oh you are, are you?” you chortled, causing Jungkook to laugh nervously. He closed his eyes as his hand automatically found the side of his neck, rubbing the skin there and letting out a sigh. Why did he say that?  
“Shut up,” he said, causing you to sneer back at him. Jungkook couldn’t help the smile that spread across his cheeks as he heard you mock his previous statement.  
“I’ll see you this weekend, nerd,” you hummed after, and Jungkook bid you goodbye before hanging up and falling onto his bed. The thought of spending an entire weekend in a house alone with you scared him beyond belief, but maybe this was actually a good idea. Maybe he would finally be able to muster up the courage to tell you how he felt. However, he still wasn’t completely sure of how he felt about you, and that was what worried him. How was he supposed to tell you how he felt if he was still so adamant about admitting his feelings to his own self?  
“Ah, fuck,” Jungkook muttered aloud, grabbing the pillow next to him and placing it over his face.


	10. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was he supposed to tell you how he felt if he was still so adamant about admitting his feelings to his own self?  
> “Ah, fuck,” Jungkook muttered aloud, grabbing the pillow next to him and placing it over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy and it begins! I wonder what kinds of things will happen on this vacation... *eyebrow wiggles*  
> Joking aside, this chapter ended up being quite long, but I'm pretty happy with it.  
> Describing Jungkook in the end there... man... that was a vision and a half.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Ah, Y/N, that looks so cute!” your maknae chortled, causing a slight blush to rise to your cheeks. Why you had agreed to go shopping for new bathing suits with your group was beyond you, but you had decided to try and enjoy yourself nonetheless.  
“You really think so?” you asked, turning around to admire how you looked in the fitting room mirror. The tight-fitting black bikini hugged all of your curves nicely, but it was a little too revealing for your taste.  
“Don’t you think I should maybe get something that… covers me up a bit more?” Just then, your maknae slid behind you and placed her hands on your shoulders, lightly massaging the skin there.  
“Now you listen, Y/N Y/L/N,” she demanded, and a light laugh escaped your lips as you prepared for what was about to come.  
“I think you look fucking hot in this bikini,” she began, “and I think you need to appreciate how hot you look.” You rolled your eyes as you took in her words. Subconsciously, your hands moved down to tug at the thin fabric that clung to your hips, but she smacked your hands away.  
“Jungkook will appreciate it too,” she finished with a wink. A noise of disgust rose from your throat, causing her to burst out into a boisterous laugh. B/M/N poked her head around the door to ask about the commotion, but her questioning gaze was soon replaced with a smug smirk.  
“Well, you’ll definitely catch some eyes with that one,” she teased, and the blush that you were already trying to hide only deepened.  
“Please, Y/N,” your maknae begged, “you have to get that one. We’re leaving tomorrow and that’s the only one that you haven’t been completely opposed to.” With another roll of your eyes and a dramatic sigh, you finally gave in.  
“Fine,” you grumbled, and both of your members squealed with excitement – much to the displeasure of the fitting room employees. If there was one thing your members were right about, it was that you were definitely going to get some looks. 

 ***

Jungkook hummed a little melody as he sifted through his closet and began tossing shirts into the suitcase that was sprawled along the end of his bed. He was surprisingly calm for someone who had only started packing when there were less than eight hours before he had to depart for a very long drive. Although he usually wasn’t one for doing things last minute, he had procrastinated planning for this trip as long as he could. There was just something inside of him that kept eating away at his nerves, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Just then, a cough sounded from Jungkook’s doorway, causing him to tear his focus away from his task and his thoughts. Jimin shot a small smile towards him as he leaned against the door frame, and Jungkook reflected his friend's expression.  
“You’re only packing now?” the blonde boy inquired, but Jungkook just shrugged the question off.  
“It’s only a couple of days,” he replied smugly, “it isn’t like I need to really pack that much.” An impish smirk appeared on Jimin’s face as he strode into the room.  
“But you want to look nice for Y/N,” he badgered, “don’t you?” Jungkook mimicked the question in a whiny tone this time, eliciting a deep chuckle out of Jimin. The rest of the members hadn’t given the poor boy a break for the past few days; claiming that they were excited to see how you two would handle living together on this trip. Jungkook didn’t necessarily mind – he was much more open to the idea of people teasing you about being a couple now – but he did his best to cover up his emotions anyway. Of course, Taehyung had tried to get him to admit his feelings on more than one occasion, but Jungkook was as stubborn as an ox, and as much as he blushed or smiled nervously at his friend’s constant harassment, he refused to actually say the words Taehyung wanted to hear.  
“I’m sure it’ll be nice to spend the weekend with them, though,” Jimin mumbled just then, “they’re a great bunch.” Jungkook scoffed and rolled his eyes as he tossed yet another white t-shirt into his suitcase.  
“You’re just excited because you want to see B/M/N in a bathing suit,” the younger boy said curtly. Jimin stuttered out sounds of disbelief at Jungkook’s accusation, but his little crush on your band member had been evident to everyone but her for months now. After a few more moments, he stopped trying to cover up his feelings with fake disbelief and let out a deep sigh.  
“I guess it’d be nice to spend some time with B/M/N,” he admitted softly, causing Jungkook to snort at his friend’s defeated tone of voice.  
“I’m sure Y/N will look just as good in her bathing suit, though,” he teased just then, causing Jungkook to let out a frustrated growl.  
“The only thing _I’m_ sure about is how good _I’m_ going to look in my swim trunks,” the maknae quipped just then, causing Jimin to let out another laugh.  
“If you say so,” he replied in between giggles, “but don’t forget to tell her how hot she looks.” Just then, Jungkook flung one of the shirts from his closet in Jimin’s direction, sighing when the boy caught it mid-air. Jimin gave the maknae a small wink before tossing the shirt into the suitcase next to him and turning on his heels to walk out of the room.  
“She’s probably too modest to even wear anything that revealing,” Jungkook grumbled to himself.

 ***

If you had to describe what the beach area looked like, you could sum it all up in one word:  
_Paradise._  
Blue waves crashed upon the shore that stretched for what seemed like miles. Piles of large rocks occasionally appeared along the shoreline and the waves crashed up and over them, spraying the air around them with a light mist. There were a few volleyball nets set up in the distance, but there were no other bodies in sight. The beach was completely secluded from civilization, and regardless of how much of a walk there was between the cars and the housing area, it was all worth it. No one would ever be able to bother any of you out here; it was truly the ideal place for idols to vacation at. Your eyes took in the sight before you, and you inhaled the scent of the ocean as you took a deep breath. Eventually, your gaze settled on the beach houses that stood tall in the distance. Staircases led up to what looked like camping cabins that sat on large frames in order to avoid the danger of getting hit by the waves, and they were all placed neatly in a row of four – just like Namjoon had described.    
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” B/M/N whispered behind you as she wrapped her arms around your waist. You smiled and nodded your head as you continued to stare at the sight in front of you. Just then, you heard a high-strung scream from your right side.  
“Let’s go look at the houses!” Hoseok yelled before darting off towards the farthest beach house from the entrance. Namjoon rolled his eyes as he began to walk, dragging his suitcase in the sand behind him. Soon after, the rest of the members began moving towards their respected cabins. Your band members cheered as they ran towards their shared house, and as you watched them, you couldn’t help but feel a little bummed. As much as you were looking forward to this trip, it would be difficult to not have them in the same house as you. A slight pout formed on your lips, but it quickly vanished when you felt someone nudge your arm.  
“Let’s go check it out,” Jungkook suggested, a small smile appearing on his face. You returned his expression and nodded, and the two of you headed towards the house that you would be staying in for the next four days.

 ***

You gasped as you stepped into the house, completely taken aback at how much bigger it seemed on the inside. A small staircase resided to your left, and once you had peaked around the corner of the small hallway, you were pleased to see how large the main room was. A long couch stretched the entirety of two walls, and there was a small TV set up on the wall across from one side of it. Next, a large window sat above the back of the couch, causing the afternoon sun to illuminate the plants that hung from the windowsill. Finally, a very small fireplace was set up in the corner of the room, and various pillows of all shapes and sizes laid neatly along the extent of the long sofa.  
“Wow,” Jungkook breathed out, “it’s really nice in here.” You hummed in agreement, turning slightly to continue your slow walk into the house. Soon enough, you found yourself in the kitchen. It was fairly small, but there was just enough space to maneuver around and prepare food.  
“It’s a good thing Namjoon-hyung picked up those frozen foods,” Jungkook commented as he gestured towards the stove in the corner of the room.  
“Yeah,” you agreed quietly, still wondering about what the rest of the house had to offer. Sliding past Jungkook, you headed back towards the wooden staircase near the door and ascended the stairs. There was a small bathroom at the top, but what really caught your attention was the slim hallway that only led to one door at the end of it. Suddenly, your heart sank. It wasn’t like you hadn’t thought about the possibility, but a part of you secretly hoped that when you opened that bedroom door, multiple beds would be splayed out in the center of the room. Jungkook appeared behind you just then, bumping into you slightly as he tried to shimmy his bag into the tiny hallway.  
“Everything okay?” he asked you, and you nodded slightly before trekking down the hallway. With baited breaths and a nervous hand, you turned the doorknob and swung the door open, only to be met with the sight of a large bed in the center of the room. The entire thing looked like something straight out of a romance movie. Two windows were on either side of the room; white curtains hanging down in front of the window panes and gently blowing with the ocean wind. The bed was neatly made and set up for two, and sconces sat on either side of the dark brown headboard.

 _A true honeymoon suite._  
  
“Huh,” Jungkook clicked his tongue lightly, “cozy.” He nudged past you then, placing his bag down on one side of the room and then stretching his arms above his head. You followed suit and did the same thing on the other side of the room, still trying to process what you had just gotten yourself into. Suddenly, you heard your name being called from the direction of the window opposite to you. You quickly ran to the other side of the room and pulled the curtains back, catching the eye of your maknae. She was standing on the porch of the house a few meters away from you, waving her hand fervently to get your attention.  
“Come see our house!” she shouted, and you nodded while sending her a hand signal that indicated you were on your way.  
“I’m going to go see them,” you relayed, and Jungkook grunted in understanding.  
“I’m going to get changed,” he replied, “I think Taehyung and Jimin want to try and beat me in a game of volleyball.” You hummed as you walked past him, grabbing your bathing suit from your bag as swiftly as possible before sliding past the door and making your way towards your members’ house.

 ***

Upon arriving at the other house, you immediately noticed the slight difference between your members’ living arrangements and your own. Curiosity started to grow in the pit of your stomach as you walked around, and you eventually decided to address the situation that was burning in the back of your mind.  
“So, who’s going to sleep on the couch?” you asked, glancing around the main room and admiring the furniture.  
“What do you mean?” B/M/N asked, and you furrowed your brow at her.  
“There’s only one couple bed,” you stated matter-of-factly, “so someone is going to have to sleep down here, right?” Your maknae shot a confused look in your direction before speaking up.  
“We have three separate rooms upstairs,” she began, “they’re fairly small on their own but they’re ideal for one person.” Your eyes widened as she explained the layout of their house, and then you started to feel even more uneasy.  
“There’s a single bedroom in our house,” you replied quietly, “and it just has a couple bed in it. It looks like a honeymoon suite or something.” Just then, B/M/N stifled a laugh beside you. You shot her a concerned look, and she raised a hand to indicate that she knew what was going on.  
“Let me guess,” she smirked, “you have the kitchen with the stove and the really long couch, right?” You tilted your head as if to ask her how she knew that, and she started cackling lightly.  
“I looked this place up before we got here,” she admitted, “and that house usually _is_ treated as the honeymoon suite.” She stifled another laugh as your mouth hung agape out of shock.  
“I guess you and Jungkook are going to have to hit it off,” your maknae chortled, and you scoffed at their childish remarks. Suddenly, your third member appeared from behind you.  
“Oh, I see you brought your bathing suit,” she said with a smile, and you held up the pieces of black fabric in your hands.  
“I was hoping to put it on under my clothes while I was here so I didn’t have to-”  
“So you wouldn’t risk Jungkook catching you naked,” your maknae interrupted, and you rolled your eyes. Luckily for you, your other band member had come to save the day.  
“Let’s go get changed,” she muttered, and you followed her up the stairs.  
“Thank you,” you huffed as you reached the top step, but she just shook her head.  
“Don’t worry about it,” she shrugged, “just get ready to show off that hot two-piece of yours.” You let out a guffaw of disbelief before she disappeared behind one of the doors to the rooms, already beginning to feel the nerves build up in your stomach. A part of you hated that you let your friends convince you to buy the bikini yesterday, but it would be a waste not to wear it. Deciding that wearing your jean shorts over the bottom of the bathing suit would be your best bet, you stripped yourself of the over-sized t-shirt you had arrived in and changed into something a little more practical for the beach.

 ***

“No fair,” B/M/N whined, “they’re already at the volleyball nets.” You giggled as she pouted and lightly patted her shoulder.  
“It was silly to think that they would wait for us,” you chided, and she rolled her eyes. Just then, Jimin had managed to catch the four of you out of the corner of his eye, and he waved towards all of you with a small smile. However, you could have sworn the wave was directed more at B/M/N.  
“Come on,” your maknae urged, “let’s go.” She linked your arms together and began dragging you towards the volleyball nets where the three boys were competitively fighting for the title of ‘winner,’ and as you got closer, Taehyung sent you a wink from his spot on the opposing side of the net. You smiled back at him before turning your attention to Jungkook, who was bravely facing both of the boys alone. However, Taehyung’s wink had caught Jungkook’s eye, causing him to turn around and spare a glance at you. Your breath hitched in your throat as you took in the sight of him, and you thought that your heart might explode inside your chest. He wore nothing but a pair of red swim trunks, and his dark locks cascaded messily along his forehead. Regardless of only being out in the sun for about half an hour, his skin had adorned a sun-kissed glow to it, and his face was flushed red slightly due to his exertion. Sweat dripped from his fringe and made its way down his broad shoulders and chest, and you had to do your best not to trail your eyes even lower down his abdomen.

 _Hot._  
  
You could immediately feel your cheeks burning red as he cocked a small smile at you, but he tore his gaze from you soon after when a volleyball collided with his chest.  
“Ha!” Taehyung yelled from across the volleyball net, walking over to give Jimin a high five.  
“That’s a point for us, Kookie,” Jimin hollered, and Jungkook shot a deadly glare at them.  
“I gave you that one,” he yelled back, but Taehyung and Jimin only mocked him further. You giggled slightly, and immediately Jungkook’s attention was back on you. Before you could pull yourself together, he jogged over towards you and your maknae.  
“Interested in a game?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
“U-uh,” you stuttered out, “I don’t – maybe…” your words continued to trail off as you did your best to look your best friend in the eye, but oddly enough, it seemed that he was having just as much of a tough time maintaining eye contact with you. Your maknae noticed this, and when his eyes began to drift towards your bikini top, she spoke up.  
"Maybe in a little bit,” she chimed in warmly, “we’ll sit and watch you guys for now.” Jungkook glanced at her briefly and a smug smile formed on his face.  
“Alright,” he nodded, “enjoy the show, then.” He turned his gaze back to you to give you a small smile and a firm nod, and then turned to walk back to his spot in the sand. You let out the breath you didn't realize you had been holding as you watched him walk away, and your maknae couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.  
“Good luck getting that image out of your head when you're sleeping next to him,” she stated smugly, causing you to blush a deeper red and smack her arm lightly.

_What was that?_


	11. Lollipops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let out the breath you didn't realize you had been holding as you watched him walk away, and your maknae couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.  
> “Good luck getting that image out of your head when you're sleeping next to him,” she stated smugly, causing you to blush a deeper red and smack her arm lightly.
> 
> What was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay time for another update! Some stuff seems to be going on between you and Jungkook.... hmmm...  
> I wonder how that'll go.  
> This is also just the first day so I guess it's more of a little slice of life thing until the real stuff happens.  
> Ooooooooh.
> 
> I'm feeling immensely thankful for my wonderful readers who keep me going with your amazing comments! Thank you for joining me on this journey, and I hope you're having just as much fun as I am! I really do love this story. It's become so special to me, and I'm so happy that I can share it with all of you. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

“Don’t strain yourself,” Taehyung teased, evoking a scoff out of Jungkook.  
“What are you talking about?” the younger boy mumbled, not bothering to hide the fact that he was too mesmerized by the scene in front of him. The two boys were sitting on top of one of the large rocks that sat along the shore, watching as you and your group members splashed around in the water. The previous volleyball game that the boys had started had ended a while ago, and everyone had decided to jump in the water immediately after.  
“If you keep staring like that,” Taehyung continued, “your eyeballs are going to fall out of their sockets.” Jungkook rolled his eyes in response to his friend’s pestering, but didn’t see a point in arguing for the umpteenth time that day. Just then, a voice next to him spoke up.  
“Y/N looks really good in that bathing suit,” Jimin smirked, taking a seat next to the maknae.  
“Kookie has been staring at her for an hour,” Taehyung replied, wincing when he felt Jungkook’s elbow dig into his side. Jimin chuckled at their antics before his eyes drifted towards Hoseok, who had now joined you and your friends in the water. Without warning, the rapper picked B/M/N up and began carrying her before tossing her into the water, causing you and your friends to laugh. As soon as he saw it happen, Jimin shot up from his spot and ran towards your band member.  
"Superhero Jimin to the rescue," Taehyung remarked, and Jungkook immediately burst into chuckles. Upon hearing the laughter in the distance, you glanced over to see Jungkook and Taehyung sitting on the rock, and sent them a small wave. Taehyung happily waved back; a boxy smile appearing on his face he got up from his spot and bolted towards you. Already knowing his intentions, you began to run in the other direction, but he easily caught up to you. With a squeal from you, Taehyung lifted you out of the water – almost losing his footing as he did. You instantly wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you in the same way Hoseok had carried B/M/N previously, but despite what you thought, he didn’t toss you into the water like you presumed. Instead, he began to walk with you in his arms through the waist-high water, but it wasn’t too long until he ended up losing his balance and sending both of you toppling beneath the blue waves. Upon resurfacing, you were in a fit of laughter, and Taehyung was soon to join you in your amusement. However, out of the corner of your eye, you couldn’t help but notice Jungkook let out a deep huff from his spot on the rock. As a matter of fact, he was the only one who wasn’t enjoying some fun in the sun, and you were immediately set on changing that. Carding your fingers through your newly soaked hair, you stood up and began making your way over to him. Jungkook was now sitting with his elbow propped on his knee as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his fist. His eyes closed as he let out another sigh - seemingly frustrated over something - yet when he felt a wave of cold seawater hit his side, he jumped right up with a shocked expression on his face. Seeing his reaction to your little trick, you let out a giggle, and you were instantly met with his dark glare.  
“What was that for?” he snarled, but you only shrugged.  
“Don’t you want to come have fun?” you asked, twisting your hips back and forth slightly. Jungkook’s eyes widened involuntarily, and he had to give his head a shake before he said something he would regret. The initial shock of the cold water hadn’t allowed him to really get a glimpse of how you looked, but now that he saw you up close and had witnessed your little hip movement, he was biting his tongue to try and distract himself from the thoughts that were appearing in his mind. Your black bikini hugged your body even tighter now that you were soaking wet, and droplets of water were dripping from the ends of your hair. Just like you had admired Jungkook before, he was admiring you now, but his focus was torn away when you heaved a deep sigh at him. You then grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the water, not stopping until the water was sitting just underneath your chests. A distant yell from Yoongi caught your attention for a second, and that was just enough time for Jungkook to get his revenge. With a swift movement of his arm, he doused your upper half in water, causing you to gasp in shock. Jungkook began cackling at your reaction, but to his dismay, his celebration was short lived. Using the water to give you a boost, you jumped up and wrapped your arms around his head, using all of your strength to dunk him under the water. Once you had pulled away and allowed him to come up for some air, Jungkook was a sputtering mess. You giggled as you took in the sight of him, but a familiar feeling returned to your gut. There was something about the way that he playfully smiled at you, and when he brushed his dampened locks back to reveal his face, you swore you felt your heart skip a beat. It was then that you realized how close you two were, and you couldn’t help the blush that spread across your cheeks. Jungkook had his arms wrapped around your waist under the water, and your faces were mere inches apart. You could feel his abdomen flat against yours as the waves glided past you two, threatening to pull you closer to him. A cocky grin was still plastered on his face as he raised an eyebrow at you, and your mind went fuzzy. You needed to cool down, and you needed to cool down fast. Luckily for you, Jungkook seemed to be a master at ruining moments, so before you could figure a way out, he lifted you up as high as he could before dunking you under the water with him. The cold water hitting your face was enough to calm down your ever-reddening blush, and before long, you and Jungkook were joined by your rambunctious group of friends. The rest of the afternoon was spent with the hollers of your lively companions, and after some time, the sun had begun to set behind the large trees in the distance.  
“We should probably have something to eat,” Namjoon proposed, and at that moment, someone’s stomach growled. Everyone immediately looked in Jin's direction, who only shrugged before a smile danced across his lips.  
“Namjoon mentioned food,” he stated, causing everyone to chuckle slightly.  
“Now that I think about it,” Taehyung began, “I’m starving.” The rest of the group hummed in agreement as they made their way out of the water, and then Hoseok spoke up.  
“We should start a fire and cook those sausages Namjoon bought!” The leader's face lit up at his band member's suggestion.   
“Oh, right,” he smirked, “let’s do that.”  
“I nominate Jungkook and Y/N for fire duty,” Jimin called, causing both you and Jungkook to let out a loud groan as you all continued to trek up the beach. Suddenly, Hoseok made a noise of discontent.  
"My phone was in my swim trunks the entire time," the rapper squawked, evoking numerous laughs out of his band members. 

 ***

“You’re good at this, Kookie,” you mumbled, watching as Jungkook tended to the fire in front of you. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks before he answered.  
“I’m not _that_ good,” he smiled, causing you to roll your eyes. He was always looking for an argument.  
“You are,” you fought back teasingly, “probably the best I’ve ever seen.” Just then, Taehyung came and sat beside you.  
“Damn,” he smirked, “what are you two talking about?” Seeing his impish expression caused your eyes to widen, and you immediately shut down any innuendos that the boy might have been thinking up.  
“T-the fire,” you stuttered out, sighing lightly when Taehyung replied with an understanding hum. Jungkook backed up then and sat in the free spot on your other side. Soon after, Taehyung inched closer to you, tapping your thigh.  
"This log isn't too comfy," he pointed out, "did you want to sit on my lap instead?" A light blush rose to your cheeks as you gazed wide-eyed at Taehyung, and a sudden cough sounded beside you. What you didn't see was the glare that Jungkook shot Taehyung once he asked the question, and what you didn't know was that Taehyung was only asking the question to get a rise out of Jungkook. Just then, you felt an arm sling across your shoulders and you found yourself leaning into Jungkook almost immediately. A light giggle left Taehyung's lips immediately after.  
"I'm going to go help with the food," he smirked, leaving you and Jungkook alone in front of the fire. Once he had left, you looked up at your best friend, and his lighthearted expression made your heart melt. How could being this close be so strange when you two were cuddled up in his bed just a few nights ago?

_What are we?_

Jungkook’s gaze turned serious just then, and you couldn't help but wonder that if it wasn’t for Namjoon showing up with a plate full of raw sausages a moment later, something would have happened.   
“How are you at cooking over an open fire?” the leader chortled, and you shrugged.  
“I guess we’ll have to find out,” you replied, and this time it was Namjoon’s turn to shrug.  
“Have at it,” he said as he passed you the plate of sausages. You carefully took them from his hold and set them down on the log next to you before picking up one of the skewers that you and Jungkook had acquired from your kitchen.  
“It’s crazy how we just had skewers sitting in our house,” he mumbled as he watched you stick a sausage on the end of one of the metal rods.  
“Just remember that I know where they are,” you remarked, eliciting a scoff out of the dark-haired boy. With a small smirk, you handed him the skewer and motioned to the fire. Jungkook stared absentmindedly at the rod for a moment, and then placed the entire head of the skewer in the flames. With a squeal, you grabbed his hand and pulled the skewer out of the fire, sighing when you saw the charring on the sausage.  
“You don’t just stick the entire thing in the fire, Jungkook,” you scolded, but when you didn’t get a reply, you gazed up to see his eyes locked on the rippling flames.  
“Sorry,” he uttered, “I’m… distracted.” You sighed frustratingly at him before speaking again.  
“Well, you shouldn’t be so distracted when handling dangerous things,” you chided. Just then, you felt his hand tense up. You had been so focused on making sure he wasn’t being an idiot, you didn’t notice that you had grabbed his hand to pull the skewer back, and you were still holding on. As carefully as you could, you pulled your hand back and shoved it into the pocket of your hoodie. Jungkook shook his head before he went back to cooking the sausage, only to have his focus shattered in a few mere moments by the shouts and cries of the rest of your friend group. Eventually, the rest of your friends joined in and ate until their hearts were content. You couldn’t help but notice the moves that Jimin was trying to put on your band member the entire night, and you immediately mentioned it to Jungkook once the two of you were left to put out the fire. Jungkook smirked as he dumped a bucket of water on the dying flames.  
“I wonder if she’ll actually notice by the end of the trip,” he said, and you scoffed.  
“As if,” you replied, “she’s too stubborn to admit that someone might actually have feelings for her.” Just then, Jungkook let out a small laugh.  
“Yeah,” he agreed, “stubborn.” You cocked an eyebrow upon hearing his tone of voice change, but he shook his head at your expression. Deciding not to pester him further, you changed the subject.  
“Bed time?” you asked, and Jungkook nodded as he tossed the skewers near the fire pit that he had just finished extinguishing.  
“First one there gets the whole bed,” he teased, not even giving you a fair chance before he bolted towards your shared house.  
“No fair,” you yelled after him, turning on your heels and breaking into a sprint.

 ***

You shook your hair lightly as you exited the shower, trying to rid your locks of any access water. Unfortunately, the warm shower that you were hoping was going to clear your head didn’t help at all, and for the first time, you were truly stressing out about sharing a bed with Jungkook.

 _Good luck getting that image out of your head when you're sleeping next to him_ _._

Your maknae’s words kept playing back in your head, and the image of Jungkook in his swim trunks along with them. It had never been this hard before - why were you suddenly so against the idea of being so close to him? Ever since you woke up that one morning after that dream, you were having trouble controlling yourself around him. You had admitted to yourself before that Jungkook _was_ very attractive, but he was your _best friend_ – he wasn’t attractive enough to make you see him as anything more than that. With a sigh, you slipped your large pajama shirt over your head and slid your shorts on. Maybe after a few moments in the bed with him, things would start to feel normal again. You tried to think up ways to deal with the situation as you strolled down the hall, but you were so focused on calming down that the thought of knocking on your shared bedroom door had slipped your mind. Without a second thought, you pushed the bedroom door open; your face turning a scarlet red as soon as you took in the sight in front of you. Jungkook was standing in the middle of the room with a white t-shirt wrapped around his wrists. It seemed that you had walked in just before he was about to slip it on, and he had stopped as he saw the door fling open. However, it wasn’t his bare torso that caught your attention. Your eyes had immediately found the waistband of his boxers, and you couldn’t help but notice how loosely they were hanging onto his waist – as if they were threatening to drop any second. He was a completely disheveled mess, and it was  _hot._  
“Oh god,” you yelped as you brought your hands to your face, “I’m so sorry.” Just then, a smug grin appeared on Jungkook’s face.  
“No big deal,” he replied, “you saw me without a shirt all day.” Bringing your arms down to cross over your chest, you sent him a curt nod and a nervous giggle. Avoiding eye contact, you walked over to your bag and began rummaging through it, hoping that you could use the excuse of looking for something to give you some space away from him. Much to your dismay, however, Jungkook crouched next to you soon after, causing you to jump slightly.  
“Lollipop?” he asked, holding out the neatly wrapped candy between you two. A light giggle left your lips as you recalled the boys mentioning their candy shopping adventures on the way to the beach.  
“Before bed?” you inquired, and he happily nodded. Furrowing your brow, you took the candy from his hand, which caused him to grin widely before he turned and walked away. You removed the wrapper and popped the candy into your mouth, trying to focus on the taste of the lollipop as opposed to your conflicting emotions. Upon turning around, you saw Jungkook was leaning on the edge of the bed looking at you questioningly, as if he was waiting for you to do something. He sucked on the lollipop for a second before placing his hand on his thigh.  
“Are you coming to bed?” he asked, and you felt your heart flare up at his words. With a slight nod and a small smile, you walked over to the other side of the bed and propped yourself up next to him. After a few moments, you glanced beside you, and a smirk formed on your lips when you noticed Jungkook staring intently at you as you licked the lollipop. His eyes dropped to your lips as you sucked on the candy, and you dragged your tongue teasingly slow along the top of the lollipop. When his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, you shivered slightly, and then immediately tossed the candy into the trash across the room. Jungkook pouted as he watched the candy fly.  
“Not good?” he asked, but you just shook your head.  
“You shouldn’t have sweets before bed,” you commented sternly, and Jungkook just rolled his eyes.  
“No fun,” he murmured before he threw his lollipop into the trash just like you had. With a sigh, you turned off the sconce next to you and sunk below the blanket. Jungkook turned off his sconce as well before doing the same, and for a moment, everything was silent. A shudder pulsed through you as the cold ocean air blew through your window after a few seconds, and you gasped as you felt an arm snake across your stomach.   
“Come here,” Jungkook cooed, and you turned on your side to face him. Just like he had earlier that week, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled the blanket over your shoulder.  
“You shouldn’t get sick while we’re on vacation,” he remarked, and you nodded slightly. He really wasn’t making this situation any easier. You tried to get comfortable, but after a minute, he stirred beside you. You hummed quizzically at him, but Jungkook didn't acknowledge it. Without a word, he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it across the room before scooping you up in his arms again.  
“Jungkook,” you whispered in a confused tone, but he shushed you.  
“Go to sleep,” he mumbled, “it’s been a long day.” Within a few minutes, you heard quiet snores emanating from his lips, but you were still far from sleep. Needless to say, you didn’t rest as well as you were hoping to that night.


	12. Admit It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go to sleep,” he mumbled, “it’s been a long day.” Within a few minutes, you heard quiet snores emanating from his lips, but you were still far from sleep. Needless to say, you didn’t rest as well as you were hoping to that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd here we go! Things are getting spicy!  
> This chapter is also a lot longer than I was expecting, but I think I should stop expecting and just write what works, you know?
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and for continuing to support me in my writing! I'm so thankful! ❤
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The morning was… eventful, to say the least.

You soon began to realize that waking up in your best friend’s arms was the least of your worries as you heard a scream come from outside of your window. Jungkook’s eyes shot open at the same time yours did, and your awkward situation was quickly disregarded as both of you bolted to the window on the other side of your room. To your relief, the scream that you had heard had come from your band member, but she wasn’t in any danger. It seems that you and Jungkook had slept in a little later than everyone else, and you were shockingly awoken to the sound of your band member squealing over Jimin’s hands tickling her sides. Upon regaining her composure, she glanced up to see the two of you practically hanging out of your bedroom window, and she couldn’t help but giggle at your disheveled appearances.  
“What did you two get up to last night?” she hollered from the beach, immediately gaining the attention of the rest of your friends. Jungkook let out a small groan as Jimin whooped out loud, and you rolled your eyes upon hearing a few wolf whistles amongst the crowd.  
“You wish,” you retaliated, and your band members laughed out loud. Jungkook ducked his head as he backed into the bedroom once again, leaving you to your own devices. He knew that he would have to explain himself sooner or later, and he let out a sigh of frustration as he picked up the t-shirt that he had discarded the night before.

 ***

“So,” Jimin prodded, “are you going to tell us what happened?” Jungkook looked up to see Jimin and Taehyung peering down at him, and a scoff left his throat.  
“Can’t a man sit and enjoy the waves in peace?” he asked, but the two boys in front of him didn’t budge. When Jungkook moved his position to try and look past the two bodies, he was aggravated to find them in his field of vision again a second later.  
“Look,” he began, “nothing happened. Why can’t you two just leave it alone?” A low chuckle reverberated from Taehyung just then.  
“You’re hanging out of your bedroom window – _with a girl –_ looking like a mess and you’re not wearing a shirt,” the older boy raised an eyebrow, “that’s a clear indication that sexy time probably went down at some point.” Jungkook’s eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat, and before long he began sputtering uncontrollably.  
“Ah, see,” Jimin smirked, “there’s something you aren’t telling us.” Jungkook started shaking his head uncontrollably as he began to catch his breath, and he heaved a heavy sigh once he felt his lungs relax once again.  
“You two are ridiculous,” he growled, “I wouldn’t just have sex with a girl randomly like that, and I _definitely_ wouldn’t have sex with _Y/N._ Why would you two even say that shit?” Jimin raised his eyebrows as he saw a slight blush appear on the tip of the maknae’s cheeks.  
“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it when you thought you had before,” he said quietly, but he was quick to drop the subject when Taehyung nudged his side. Jungkook’s eyes narrowed as he looked up at the blonde boy, and – deciding that he had had enough – he pushed himself up off of the rock he had been sitting on. He wasn’t going to sit here and be berated with silly questions, _especially_ if they had to do with the situation between you two and his band member.  
“Jungkook, stop,” Taehyung pleaded then, “I’m sorry; we’ll leave you alone. We just really want all of this to work out.”  
“Want what to work out?” Jungkook questioned, and Taehyung rolled his eyes.  
“It’s obvious you and Y/N have a thing going on,” Jimin said, “why don’t you act upon it?” Another scoff left Jungkook’s lips as he looked away from the two men standing in front of him.  
“Nothing is happening, okay?” he grumbled as he tried to move past his friends, but they stood in his way once again. A sigh left his lips before he spoke again.  
“Y/N and I are best friends, and that’s how we’re going to stay. Everything is back to normal, and she no longer feels obligated to like me, so just leave it be.” Another glare aimed at the two boys caused Taehyung’s eyes to widen.  
“You seriously think that she felt obligated to have feelings for you?” Taehyung asked, disbelief ridden in his tone. Jungkook shook his head as a bitter laugh escaped his throat, and he turned on his heels to walk back towards the cabins.  
“That’s bad,” Jimin mumbled as he watched the maknae walk away.  
“I can’t believe he doesn’t see it,” Taehyung scoffed, “and I _seriously_ can’t believe he thinks that she only liked him because she thought they fucked.” With a roll of his eyes, Taehyung made his way up the beach, followed by Jimin soon after.  

 ***

Jungkook’s trek to your shared house was cut short when he heard a flirtatious laugh coming from behind the cabin. He knew that he should have let it be, but his curiosity got the better of him. So - instead of heading up the stairs - he made his way around the large posts that held the cabin up. To his immediate disgust, he saw you standing there in your bikini, talking to a man he didn’t recognize. Anger and something else boiled inside of him, but he couldn’t tell what it was. Before he could escape the situation, however, you noticed him out of the corner of your eye.  
“Ah, Kookie,” you smiled as you beckoned him over, and Jungkook reluctantly shuffled towards you.  
“This is Jay,” you said as you motioned to the man in front of you.   
"He’s the local lifeguard who comes around every now and then to make sure we’re all behaving,” you finished with a wink towards the man supposedly named Jay, and the fire in Jungkook’s gut flared.  
“Nice to meet you,” Jay grinned as he held out a hand towards your best friend. Jungkook slapped his hand against the other man’s palm before giving it a firm shake, causing Jay to hiss slightly as he pulled his hand back.  
“That’s quite a shake you got there,” he chortled, and you giggled along with him. A smug grin tugged at Jungkook’s lips as he nodded lightly; his silence turning the situation awkward fast.  
“I met some of your band members,” Jay said after a quiet moment, trying to ease the tension. Jungkook raised an eyebrow, but he didn't respond.  
“You all seem like a great bunch,” he added soon after.  
“They are,” you confirmed, lightly tapping Jungkook’s shoulder. Not expecting to feel your touch, Jungkook jumped slightly, and Jay laughed at his reaction.  
“Not used to getting touched by pretty girls, huh?” the lifeguard teased, emitting a sour chuckle from Jungkook. Much to your surprise, his arm came around to rest on your shoulders before he spoke.  
“She touches me all the time,” Jungkook replied curtly, “I’m just still worked up from last night is all.” A smirk appeared on your best friend’s face as you smacked his bare abdomen, and Jay bit his bottom lip awkwardly as he began nodding.  
“I’ll leave you to it, then,” he replied, and brought his hand up to his forehead to send you both a small salute before turning to walk back to the main entrance. As soon as Jay was out of sight, you slid out of Jungkook’s hold and folded your arms over your chest.  
“What was that?” you snarled, but the dark-haired boy just shrugged.  
“What was what?” he asked, acting as if he was completely innocent.  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Jungkook,” you retorted, but Jungkook just smiled at you.  
“I was only introducing myself to your little friend,” he teased, “and now I’m going to go get changed.” Before you could say anything else, Jungkook turned and began speed walking back towards the front of your house. You stood there dazed as you watched him walk away, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

_Was he jealous?  
_

Letting out a groan, you shook your head and began stomping back to your cabin.

 ***

You stretched your arms above your head and inhaled deeply as you took in the scent of the fire burning in front of you. After you all had eaten, Hoseok had brought up the idea of making s’mores, and the rest of the group instantly favored the suggestion. So, here you all were, chatting lightly and roasting marshmallows over the open fire as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. At some point, Namjoon had brought out a case of beer, and with a little liquid confidence in everyone’s systems, filters began to diminish.  
“That lifeguard from earlier was cute,” your maknae muttered beside you, causing you to roll your eyes.  
“You think any man without a shirt is cute,” you replied, and she lightly nudged you as you both began to laugh. In the midst of your tipsy giggles, you hadn’t noticed Jungkook staring at you from across the fire pit, but your band member had. She raised a brow at him as she caught him glancing, and when he noticed her expression, he was quick to focus on the fire instead. A whisper to your other bandmate sitting next to her was all it took for the two of them to start formulating a plan, and soon enough, they were putting you on the spot in front of everyone.  
“So, Y/N,” B/M/N called above the idle chatter. You stopped your conversation with your maknae and looked in her direction, quirking a questioning eyebrow.  
“That lifeguard was totally checking you out earlier,” she said with a wink, causing your jaw to drop.  
“N-no,” you stuttered out, “he was just being friendly.”  
“Uh-huh,” Jimin taunted, causing you to hide your face in your hands. Your face was flushed bright red with embarrassment, and a few of your friends had begun to teasingly pucker their lips and chuckle.  
“I mean, she should go for it,” a low voice spoke then, and you raised your head to look ahead of you. Jungkook was leaning his elbows on his knees as he held his skewer over the fire.  
“Judging by how he looked at her, it should be easy,” he continued. He looked straight at you this time, and your heart sunk into your stomach.  
“What do you mean?” you mumbled, and a scoff came from your best friend.  
“Go for it, Y/N,” he jeered with a small smile, “get some action while you still can.” That was the final straw. It was bad enough that he had to act all tough around another guy earlier, but now that he was calling you out like this in front of all of your friends, you had had enough.  
“You think I’m just going to go sleep with a random guy like that?” you asked, bitterness seeping into your tone.  
“Why not?” Jungkook replied bluntly before he nudged Taehyung, who just so happened to be sitting next to him. A hurt expression appeared on your face before you stood up abruptly.  
“I’m going to bed,” you stated as your voice threatened to break. You felt hot tears pooling in your eyes as you scooted past your band mates and trudged towards your house. As they watched you walk away, Yoongi shot a glare at Jungkook.  
“Well,” the rapper muttered, “I guess I’m going to bed too.” Hoseok nodded from his spot next to Yoongi and Namjoon hummed in agreement, and after a few more moments, almost everyone else had left the beach. The only ones who remained around the fire were Jungkook and Taehyung – sitting in silence as the flames danced in front of them. After a few minutes of awkward tension, Taehyung let out a low cough.  
“What the fuck was that?” the older boy asked, but Jungkook didn’t bother to reply. Taehyung had had about enough of the maknae’s attitude at this point, so instead of trying to talk to him, he took the skewer from Jungkook’s hand and tossed it aside.  
“What was that for?” Jungkook growled as he finally looked at Taehyung, but his friend just crossed his arms over his chest and sat up straight as he raised an angry brow at him. Frustration emanated from Jungkook as he shrunk under Taehyung’s gaze, but he refused to give in to the older boy's intimidation.  
“Jungkook,” the older boy snarled, “what the fuck is going on with you? Why do you have to be such an asshole to Y/N?” Jungkook scoffed at Taehyung’s words before replying.  
“It’s none of your business,” he quipped, and that was when Taehyung snapped.  
“What the fuck do you mean it’s none of my business?!” he shouted, causing Jungkook to jump slightly.  
“You’re totally treating her like shit and you expect me to stand by and accept it?” Taehyung scoffed, growing more aggravated by Jungkook’s lasting silence.  
“What’s happening to you, Jungkook?" he continued, "Why are you being like this?” Taehyung’s last question was all that it took for Jungkook to lose his cool finally, and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind without thinking.  
“Because I _love_ her, okay?!” the younger boy yelled, not caring if anyone heard him at this point. He had stood up abruptly upon his confession, hands flying up to rest on top of his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm himself down before speaking again.  
“I love her so much you don’t even know,” he muttered before pausing for a moment. The alcohol had obviously removed any mask he was trying to hide behind, and he had given up on trying to fight how he felt anymore. He groaned as he threw his hands in the air frustratingly before continuing.  
“I love her more than words can describe. I’ve loved her ever since I met her, Taehyung. Whenever she smiles, my heart melts. I want to protect her and I don’t want to see her flirting with some _stupid fucking lifeguard._ None of those idiots deserve her.” Jungkook was pacing back and forth at this point; words pouring off of his tongue as Taehyung listened to him vent his feelings.  
“No one could possibly deserve her,” Jungkook went on, “she’s too good for all of them. I hate when you all tease me about liking her because she’ll never see me like that. I hate when she laughs because I get butterflies in my stomach. I hate when she fucking cheers me up or acts cute because she _knows_ how much it affects me. I hate whenever she’s around because I just want to cherish her and hug her endlessly and I fucking _can’t!”_ With that, Jungkook sat back down on the log harshly, resting his head in his hands.  
“I want to tell her how I feel but I don’t even know what I fucking feel,” he mumbled, “and she doesn’t feel the same anyway.” The younger boy shuddered as he exhaled then, and Taehyung moved closer to his friend. Jungkook felt a firm hand running up and down his back, and he raised his hand to stare straight ahead at the fire once again.  
“Jungkook,” Taehyung whispered, “you have to tell her.” A scoff sounded from Jungkook as he hid half of his face behind his hands.  
“Yeah, let me get right fucking on that,” he grumbled, and Taehyung laughed lightly.  
“Where do you two even stand?” the older boy asked, causing Jungkook to shrug.  
“Hell if I know,” Jungkook replied, “I cuddle her every now and then and she doesn’t complain when I take my shirt off and hold her, so what the fuck does that mean?” Taehyung couldn’t control the full chuckle that left his mouth just then, and soon enough, Jungkook found himself laughing along with him - giddy from the ridiculousness of the situation.  
“ _That’s_ why you weren’t wearing a shirt,” Taehyung chortled, causing Jungkook to smack him lightly.  
“Duh,” Jungkook replied as another laugh escaped his throat.  
“Listen,” Taehyung said, a sudden seriousness to his voice, “I’ve been trying to help you two see it, but you’re both unbelievably blind. Y/N cares about you a lot, Jungkook; I really need you to realize that. Just… trust me, okay?” Jungkook looked up at his friend, and upon seeing the sincerity in Taehyung’s eyes, he let out a sigh. He nodded slightly, causing Taehyung to break out into a big grin.  
“Now,” the older boy continued, “go talk to her.” He nudged Jungkook then, causing the dark-haired boy to almost topple over.  
“Fine,” Jungkook agreed, “but if it goes wrong, it’s all your fucking fault.” Taehyung scoffed as Jungkook stood.  
“Yeah, yeah,” he replied, “now go win her over, lover-boy.” With that, Jungkook jogged towards the cabin, leaving Taehyung to douse the fire alone.

 ***

When Jungkook had made his way to the bedroom, he was disappointed to find all of the lights off. When you said that you were going to bed, you must have meant it. He bit his lip as he tried to come up with a way to wake you, but he quickly decided that the conversation would have to wait until the morning. He hardly believed you wanted to talk to him at this point in time, anyway. With a sigh, he moved towards his side of the bed and sat down as slowly as he possibly could. Sliding his beach shorts and t-shirt off, he shifted his body under the covers, closing his eyes and trying to drift off to sleep. After a few moments, however, his eyes shot open to the sound of you sniffling. Assuming that you had just sniffled in your sleep, he closed his eyes once again, but another sniffle from you caused him to sit straight up this time.  
“Y/N?” he asked as he leaned over to turn his sconce on. His confused expression turned somber upon seeing you; a heavy tugging feeling pulling in his chest. You were faced away from him, holding your pillow tight as a stray tear trailed down your cheek. Another sniffle came from you as you buried your face in your pillow, and Jungkook let out a small sigh.  
“Y/N,” he cooed, “come here.” You leaned further away from him just then, and without thinking, he reached out to grab your arm. With a little bit of alcohol in your system and your heart heavy, he had no problem prying you from your pillow, and soon enough, you were sitting sideways on his lap as he held you close.  
“Y/N, I’m sorry,” he whispered as you sniffled once again. You felt his hand rubbing up and down your back as you wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. You two sat in silence for a few seconds before you finally spoke.  
“Why did you say that?” you asked, voice hoarse from the tears you had been crying.  
“Because I’m a fucking idiot,” he replied with a light laugh, “and I’m sorry. I guess I was just… jealous.” He felt you perk up at his confession, and you pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. His heart sunk as he took in your melancholy expression, and he brought his hand up to run it through your hair. He felt as if he was going to break apart under your gaze, and he shuddered before he spoke again.  
“Y/N, can we talk?” he muttered, and you furrowed your brow.  
“About what?” you asked, noticing the concerned expression on his face.  
“A-about… us?” he said, voice barely above a whisper. You smiled lightly at him, and you felt his whole body tense up underneath you.  
“Not right now,” you mumbled, running your fingers through his dark locks before moving off of him. Jungkook sat there bewildered as he felt you lightly push him back on the bed so that he was laying on his back, and then his cheeks flushed bright red when you wrapped yourself around him.  
“Sleep,” you whispered in his ear, “we’ll talk tomorrow.” You felt him hesitate before he wrapped his arms around you, and you smiled lightly once he finally relaxed. Jungkook absentmindedly brought his hand up to play with your hair, and you fell asleep within minutes. He watched as you held him tightly in your sleep, and his mind drifted back to what Taehyung had said earlier.

_“Y/N cares about you a lot, Jungkook; I really need you to realize that.”_

After another ten minutes went by, Jungkook fell into a deep sleep, and his dreams were filled with all of the things that he loved about you.


	13. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched as you held him tightly in your sleep, and his mind drifted back to what Taehyung had said earlier.
> 
> “Y/N cares about you a lot, Jungkook; I really need you to realize that.”
> 
> After another ten minutes went by, Jungkook fell into a deep sleep, and his dreams were filled with all of the things that he loved about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeere we go! I said it'd be up and it is! Oh boy, I'm excited. Things are happening, friends! Thank you for reading! ^^
> 
> I have to admit, it was a little difficult to come up with this one. One of those situations where you know where you want to begin and where you want to end, but you had nothing for the middle, y'know?  
> So if the quality is lacking, I sincerely apologize!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Taehyung awoke the next morning to the sounds of the waves crashing along the shore and the seagulls cawing in the distance. With a sigh, he stretched his arms high above his head as a bright smile danced across his lips.

_I hope Jungkookie and Y/N talked last night._

He furrowed his brow as the thought crossed his mind, but he had made a promise to himself the night before to rule out any negative ideas. He knew that you and Jungkook would work things out; you always did. Pulling the covers back from his body, Taehyung stood and stretched his legs. After a few routine exercises, he heard the sound of your laughter coming from his bedroom window, and a smile found its way to his lips as he made his way towards the source of his grin. Gazing out of the window, he had expected to see you and Jungkook frolicking around on the beach and teasing each other, but he was met with something else entirely. You were on the beach, but you weren’t standing next to Jungkook. Taehyung immediately recognized the man next to you as Jay – the lifeguard that had shown up to check up on things yesterday. A grimace appeared on his face as he watched you playfully nudge Jay’s shoulder, and he knew he had to do something before Jungkook awoke and saw what was going on. As he bolted down the stairs of the shared house, he tried to push the thought of you and Jungkook not resolving your issues out of his mind, but he had a bad feeling in his gut that things hadn’t worked out in his favor. He swung the door open and was instantly met with a small smile from you from across the beach, and he waved lightly as soon as Jay turned to see what you were smiling at. The lifeguard waved back to Taehyung, and he took it as a sign to make his way over to the two of you.  
“Morning, Tae,” you grinned as he ran up to you.  
“You remember Jay, right?” Taehyung nodded as he looked between the two of you.  
“I thought that you would be checking up on us every _two_ days,” Taehyung said with a tilt of his head. Jay shrugged as a playful grin came to his face, and he threw one of his arms around your shoulders.  
“I just couldn’t stay away from such a fun-loving bunch,” he replied with a smug smile, and Taehyung let out a comical scoff. Despite how he appeared on the outside, he had suddenly felt very protective of you, and this Jay guy seemed to be overstepping his boundaries slightly.  
“Well,” Taehyung began, “everything is fine, so you have no need to worry. Now, if you’ll excuse us, I have to talk to Y/N.” Before you had a chance to protest, Taehyung was dragging you by the arm back towards his house, and you were waving goodbye to Jay with a guilty smile on your face.

_What is with these two?_

It was when you ended up in Taehyung’s room that you finally retracted your arm.  
“Taehyung,” you chided, “ _what_ is going on? Why did you treat Jay so differently back there?” Taehyung let out a sigh as he started pacing back and forth in front of you, and you were beginning to grow tired of these games.  
“Don’t tell me you’re jealous or something,” you stated as your arms crossed in front of your chest, “I don’t have the heart for any more of this, Tae.” Just then, Taehyung stopped his trekking to grab on to your shoulders as he looked down at you. Your heart jumped into your throat as you looked into his dark eyes, and you couldn’t help but feel completely vulnerable under his gaze.  
“Did you talk to Jungkook last night?” he asked, and you were beginning to feel like there was something he wasn’t telling you.  
“I mean, he came in and apologized for being an ass, but no,” you responded. Taehyung’s head dipped and his gaze fell to the floor as he let out a frustrated groan. You two stayed like that for a moment before he finally looked back up at you, and the confused look on your face raised a sympathetic grin out of him.  
“I’ll tell you what we’re going to do,” he started, and you raised a questioning brow as he began to walk through a plan with you.

 ***

“It’s just a little farther,” you called back, giggling when you heard a frustrated groan leave your best friend’s lips.

_“It’s a short hike from here,” Taehyung said, “you climb up the hill near the edge of the beach and you can see everything.”_

“Y/N,” Jungkook whined from behind you, “what’s the point of this?”

_“What’s the point in bringing him there?” you inquired, and an impish grin appeared on Taehyung’s face.  
“You two should just spend some time together,” he replied, “and what better way to do it than away from our rowdy friends? It’s a cute little spot.” _

“There’s a point,” you replied as you continued to climb up the steep hill. You pushed a hanging vine out of your way as you took in the trees around you; inhaling the scent of the small forest that connected to the beach.

_“It sounds like a spot for couples to go to,” you chortled, and the grin on Taehyung’s face grew wider.  
“Give it a chance,” he replied before patting you on the head._

“Give it a chance,” you echoed Taehyung’s phrase as you heard another frustrated growl sound from your best friend. Suddenly, you stopped in front of a wall of vines, and as you thought back to how Taehyung had described where you had to go, you knew you had arrived at your destination. With a click of his tongue, Jungkook finally appeared next to you, and you smiled up at him when you saw his brow furrow in confusion. Reaching in front of you, you pulled the vines apart and stepped through, and Jungkook hesitantly followed.

When you two stepped through the vines, you were met with a small cliff. It was high enough to overlook the forests that lay next to the beach, and you could see the edge of the shore that linked to where you all were staying.  
“Wow,” you gaped in awe, “this is pretty.” Jungkook hummed in approval as his eyes darted back and forth between the beach and the forests, and a small smile appeared on his face.  
“Why did you bring me here?” he asked then, and you shrugged.  
“Taehyung suggested it,” you confessed, “but even if he hadn’t, I figured you’d like it anyway.” A blush rose to your cheeks as you spoke your last sentence, and it deepened when Jungkook flashed a smirk at you. Why were you so nervous? You had been alone with Jungkook multiple times before, but there was something about being alone with him in such a secluded spot that had your insides reeling. You watched as he walked forward slightly and took a seat near the edge of the rock, and he shot you a small smile as he patted the spot next to him. You slowly took your spot next to him, trying your best not to look completely terrified. Instead, you focused on the setting sun over the horizon in front of you, and you couldn’t help but wince at how cookie-cutter this whole scene seemed to be.  
“So,” Jungkook mumbled from beside you, “what should we talk about?” You shrugged your shoulders as you leaned back on your palms, and Jungkook mimicked your actions.  
“Jay came by today,” you mentioned, and you instantly regretted it. Why had you chosen that subject to talk about? It was obvious that Jungkook wasn’t fairly fond of Jay, and you were sure the last thing he wanted to hear about was the lifeguard that was shamelessly flirting with you. You couldn’t see it, but Jungkook’s jaw clenched as soon as the man's name left your mouth, and he cleared his throat before answering.  
“That’s cool,” he replied, “how’s Jay?” A grimace instantly formed on your face as you heard his disheartened tone, and you wanted to smack yourself for being so thoughtless.  
“Uh, good I guess,” you muttered, “but forget I mentioned him.” You hesitantly turned your head to look at him, flashing him an apologetic smile. Jungkook raised a brow as he looked back at you.  
“Why?” he asked, but you could tell he was just doing it for your sake.  
“He seems like an okay guy,” he mumbled when he didn't receive a response from you. You shrugged at his reply and leaned forward, hugging your knees to your chest.  
“I guess so,” you said, “but I know you don’t like him that much.” Jungkook scoffed as he sat up until he was face-to-face with you.  
“It isn’t that I don’t like him,” he admitted, “he just seems a little cocky, and I guess…” his words trailed off as his gaze dropped to the rock below you two. You waited for him to continue, but he didn’t.  
“Jungkook,” you mumbled, but he still wasn’t meeting your eyes. You decided that you would ask the question that was prodding at your mind yesterday.  
“Are you jealous of him?” Jungkook’s head shot up at that, and you couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips as you saw his brow furrow in discomfort.  
“You shouldn’t be,” you smiled, “he’s just a dumb lifeguard. You’re special in your own way.” Jungkook laughed a little, but he couldn’t help but feel a slight pang in his chest.

_Special in my own way? What does that even mean?_

“Besides,” you continued, “I think you’re more toned than him anyway.” You looked back at the setting sun with a proud smile on your face, and Jungkook continued to stare at you with a confused expression.  
“You think I’m jealous of his muscles?” he muttered after a few seconds, and you looked back at him with widened eyes.  
“What else would there be to be jealous of?” you asked. Just then, Jungkook started laughing. You tilted your head to the side as if you ask him what was so funny, but he just started shaking his head.  
“You really don’t get it, do you?” he said through a cocky grin, and you only shook your head in response. A sigh escaped Jungkook’s lips as his laughter died down, and instead of giving you an answer, he just stared into your eyes. You waited for an answer, but instead you two were left sitting in silence. Neither of you budged for almost a minute before Jungkook looked back towards the setting sun, and you released a breath that you didn’t realize you had been holding. A million questions were burning in your mind at this point, but you didn’t know how to approach them. Jungkook had asked if you two could talk last night, but what did he want to talk about? Should you bring it up? What if he got angry again? You thought you were going to die from all of the questions swimming in your head, and the sexual tension that was obviously present between the two of you wasn’t fucking helping either. You had spent the entire afternoon with him, so why hadn’t you thought about bringing this up any other time? Sure, your friends were around, but you could have asked to speak to him in private. You bit your lip and let out a long sigh, which caused Jungkook to finally look back at you. You didn’t know where you found the confidence, but you knew you needed to be straight up with him at this point.  
“Why are you jealous?” you asked then, and Jungkook furrowed his brow as his eyes lingered back towards the sunset.  
“You're jealous of Jay,” you continued, “but not for the reason I'm thinking. So what is it, Jungkook?” There were so many unanswered questions between you two, and you were tired of spending endless nights thinking about them. Jungkook shifted in his spot just then, and you saw him physically tense up.  
“I…” he began, but he stopped himself once again.  
“Jungkook, just tell me,” you pleaded, and you could visibly see the fear behind his eyes.  
“I’m protective of you,” he whispered, and you let out a frustrated sigh. This wasn't the answer you were looking for. You _knew_ Jungkook was protective of you, but he had been crossing the line in terms of protection lately.  
“I know you are,” you stated, “but it hasn’t felt like protection lately, just… _hate_ for anything that gets near me… or hate directed _at_ me.” Jungkook’s eyes widened suddenly, and before you could react, he was kneeling in front of you with his hands on your shoulders.  
“No,” he bluntly stated, “no, there’s no hate towards you. How could you even _think_ that?” The expression on his face was filled with concern, and it was in this moment that you finally admitted to yourself what you had been fighting all along.

You were in love with Jeon Jungkook.

Everything that had happened between the two of you since that one night only solidified your feelings, and as much as you tried to bury them deep inside, you couldn’t do it any longer. The tears started to flow as you stared into his eyes, and you watched his already concerned expression turn into full blown worry.  
“Y/N,” he mumbled, “I need to tell you something.” His hands came up to rest on either side of your face, and you couldn’t help the choked sob that left your throat as you felt your heart clench in your chest. Jungkook took a deep breath as he stared into your eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. He wanted to tell you how he felt – to explode all of his feelings into open air like he had in front of Taehyung last night – but he couldn’t. Why was this so hard? Why couldn’t people just know how they felt about each other and why couldn’t feelings be easy? Your tears of fear soon turned into ones of frustration, and you found yourself bringing your hands up to remove Jungkook’s hold on your head.  
“Forget it, Jungkook,” you quipped, and then you stood up from your spot. Jungkook was frozen, and he was suddenly getting flashbacks of the night where he almost let you walk away. It wasn’t until he saw you making your way back to the forest that he stood up straight and sprinted after you. Within moments, he had spun you back around and had pulled you into his arms. All of this felt too familiar, and he would be damned if he was going to go another day with these feelings that threatened to spill at any minute. Amongst quiet sobs, Jungkook finally told you what he felt.  
“I love you, Y/N,” he cried, “I don’t want you with anyone else. I’m jealous of Jay because he grabs your attention. I’m jealous of Taehyung because he got to be with you in a way I’ve always wanted.” Your eyes widened as your arms rested lazily on his shoulders, and you swore your heart was going to jump out of your chest.  
“I love you,” he repeated, “I’m sorry.” His hold around you tightened, and you two remained in each other's arms for what felt like forever before you finally found the strength to pull yourself away. Upon removing yourself from his grasp, you looked him in the eyes, and a small smile appeared on your face as you saw the sincerity behind them.  
“Jungkook,” you murmured, “I love you too.” You couldn’t read the look on Jungkook’s face as he suddenly moved closer to you, but all of the worries in your mind dissipated the second you felt his lips press against yours.  


	14. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jungkook,” you murmured, “I love you too.” You couldn’t read the look on Jungkook’s face as he suddenly moved closer to you, but all of the worries in your mind dissipated the second you felt his lips press against yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> First of all, I am SO sorry that this update took so long. Things in life got a little busy and before I knew it, it had already been twelve days since I updated.  
> Ahhh, I feel so bad about that.  
> However, I am back with another update! And this time, I hope to be more vigilant in terms of uploading!  
> Thank you all for understanding. ❤ I love you guys!
> 
> And now for the warning!
> 
> This chapter contains ((sensual)) smut. I haven't dabbled much in this subject, so apologies if it seems fairly lackluster to the things you usually read! 
> 
> Once you get to the tilde (~), the smut will start; just to let you know in case any of you want to skip that part. ^^ (I'd say heck no but honestly, I consider my smut writing skills sub-par because I'm a very awkward person - I'M SORRY. Thank you Deej for helping me with writing this! I love you!)
> 
> Wow, this is a long one.
> 
> Enjoy my loves! ❤

 

Jungkook pulled back from the kiss after a moment; his breath heavier than before and his eyes still screwed shut.  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled once again, but you couldn’t get your thoughts in order enough to respond. So instead, you brought your hand up to rest on his cheek and guided him into another kiss. A small smile appeared on his lips as you both pulled away this time, and you could just barely make out the shade of crimson that was now evident on his cheeks.   
“We seriously need to sit down and talk this over,” you whispered, causing a low chuckle to sound from Jungkook.  
“We will,” he promised, “but right now, I need to make something up to you.”  You raised an eyebrow at him, but upon seeing the dark look in his eyes, your thoughts immediately drifted back to what he had said just moments before.

_“I’m jealous of Taehyung because he got to be with you in a way I’ve always wanted.”_

What exactly did he mean by that? Taehyung only got to be with you in one way, and it was a _very_ intimate way. Had Jungkook thought about this before?   
“W-what do you need to make up to me?” you stuttered out. Jungkook bit his lip as he gazed down at you, and it only solidified your previous assumptions. Your cheeks were burning as you continued to gaze into his lustful eyes, and despite the nerves that were building in your gut, your arms came up to wrap around his neck and pull him into another kiss. This kiss was different than the last two. Instead of the kiss feeling delicate, this one was much more heated, and by the time you both pulled away, you were gasping for air. Jungkook gazed down at you through half lidded eyes, and before you could react, he was pulling you by the wrist back towards the forest.   

As the two of you ran down the path and crossed the threshold onto the beach, you couldn’t help but feel a sense of anxiety in your gut. You had already guessed what Jungkook was thinking, but could you really go through with it?

_Can I really have sex with my best friend?_

_Thinking_ that you slept together and _actually_ _soberly_ sleeping together were two different kinds of situations, and you were beginning to worry that you couldn’t go through with it. As you gazed around the empty beach, you couldn’t help but wonder if anyone had spotted you two from their windows – and if they had caught on to what was going on. Before Jungkook went to pull you up the stairs to your house, you pulled your arm back, and he turned back to face you with a confused expression.  
“Should we really be doing this?” you asked in a small voice, and a sympathetic grin appeared on Jungkook’s face. His hand came up to push some of your hair from your face before he answered.  
“Come inside,” he murmured, “let’s at least talk.”

**

As you and Jungkook stepped inside, you felt your nervousness diminish somewhat, and a small smile came to your face. Jungkook turned back to say something, but upon seeing the look on your face, he cocked an eyebrow at you instead.  
“Y/N,” he muttered, “I don’t know what you’re thinking, b-but…” he shuffled in his spot uncomfortably as his gaze drifted to the floor, and an amused smile danced across your lips.   
“Jungkook,” you stated, “stop worrying. I… I _want_ this.” Jungkook’s head shot up as soon as you said those words, and you stared at him in confusion as his eyes doubled in size.  
“N-no,” he began, “I was just kidding, we don’t –” Jungkook’s words were cut off as your lips collided with his once again, and it wasn’t long before you were running your fingers through his hair. A small groan slipped past his lips as he felt your tongue graze his lip, and – much to your dismay – he pulled away before things could go any further. Both of you were panting as you stared into each other’s eyes, and a smirk appeared on Jungkook’s face before he traced a finger from your cheek to your jaw.  
“I don’t want to do this if you don’t want to,” he murmured, “I really care about you. I want this to…” his words trailed off and he bit his lip as he tried to find his next words.  
“I want this to be because we love each other, not just because we want to fuck.” A small chuckle sounded from him when he spoke the last few words, and you smiled warmly at him.   
“I love you,” was all you responded with, and that was all Jungkook needed before he was dragging you both up to your temporary shared bedroom.

~

You closed the door behind you as you entered the room, shrugging when you received a skeptical look from Jungkook.

 _You can never be_ too _careful with our group of friends._

His puzzled expression was soon replaced by another smirk, and a smile appeared on your face as well as he stepped towards you. A small squeal left your lips as he pressed you against the back of the door, and feeling his body against yours sent fire through your veins. The space between you two grew hotter as he placed his lips on yours once again, and this time he wasted no time before deepening the kiss. His hands glided up and down your sides before they eventually landed on your hips, and your hands came up to tangle in his dark locks once again. Your mind drifted back to the few dreams you had had of him, and a small moan slipped out of your mouth. You felt Jungkook’s smug grin against your lips, and you mentally rolled your eyes. He always had to be a cocky little shit. You bit his lip in an attempt to get back at him, but you weren’t expecting the deep groan that rumbled in his chest. Jungkook pulled back from the kiss with a long sigh, and he gazed at you with half-lidded eyes before clicking his tongue.   
“This time, we won’t have to question if we actually had sex or not,” he teased, and now you visibly rolled your eyes at his pestering.  
“I never imagined you’d be this cocky,” you responded, but you instantly regretted it when you saw Jungkook’s face light up.  
“You’ve thought about this before?” he prodded, and you sank under his gaze. Why the fuck did you say that?   
“Have you?” you questioned, taking note of how his pompous expression faltered for a second. It was now _your_ turn to smirk at his reaction, which only elicited a scoff from him.   
“Shut up,” he quipped before backing away from you. You giggled as you slipped past him and went to sit on the bed, watching as he hesitantly followed you. Before he could sit beside you, however, you moved back towards the head of the mattress. Jungkook watched as you laid lazily against the pillows, and you could see him gulp as he stared down at you. Was he nervous? You were about to ask if he was okay, but it only took a moment for his entire demeanor to change. Before you could even get out so much as a syllable, Jungkook climbed up to where you were and hovered over you. Once again, his expression was unreadable, and a gasp left your lips as his body pressed down onto yours. Jungkook licked his lips before another arrogant smile appeared on his lips – his face moving only mere inches from yours.  
“So,” he whispered, “what did you imagine?” A blush creeped up to your cheeks as you recalled all of the times you thought about having a passionate make-out session with him – only to shake your head quickly after and tell yourself that you were _not_ supposed to be thinking of your best friend like that.   
“W-what about you?” you stuttered out. Jungkook bit his lip as he tilted his head up slightly; seemingly lost in thought.   
“Well,” he muttered, “this.” His lips were once again on yours as soon as he finished his sentence, and within a few moments, you could feel his hands starting to slide up and underneath your shirt. A gasp slipped past your lips as you felt his palms grab the cups of your bra, and his kisses began to trail down your jaw until they eventually landed on your neck. You bit your lip as you felt his hands slip beneath the fabric of your lingerie, and your own hands moved under the back of his baggy t-shirt. He let out a long sigh through his nose as you began to trail your fingers along his spine, and you felt him shiver on top of you when your hand landed on his lower back. A giggle escaped your lips as he placed a longing kiss against your collarbone, and you could feel him smile against your skin before he moved back to face you once again. Your heart swelled as you looked him in the eyes, and all of the anxiety that you had been feeling just moments ago had completely vanished. Jungkook sat up on his knees then, quickly pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it across the room. His hands began their journey underneath your shirt again once again.   
“May I?” he questioned – a small smile dancing across his lips as you nodded back at him. He carefully moved your shirt farther up your body, and you sat up slightly so that he could fully remove it. Within seconds, he was back to kissing you passionately, and you found that your bra was soon discarded as well – your shorts following soon after. Jungkook’s hand rested on your thigh as he continued to kiss you, and you gasped when you suddenly felt his hand move closer to your core. He stopped his actions as soon as he heard you, and his eyes met yours once again.  
“Too much?” he asked, but you shook your head.   
“I trust you,” you responded, and he smiled warmly at you. His fingers began to run down your clothed core, and a small moan slipped past your lips. Jungkook watched you with a dark intensity in his eyes – a groan emanating from him when he saw you bite your lip. Your hand involuntarily moved down his body as he slipped your panties to the side, but your actions soon stopped when you felt his fingers press against your bare skin. Jungkook wasted no time in exploring your body, and you could feel your skin burning up with every touch. Your head fell back when he ran his thumb over your clit, and sensual moans were beginning to spill from your mouth as his fingers teased you along your entrance. Your hand involuntarily moved towards his thigh, and a small hiss sounded from him as you began to palm his erection through his jeans. Jungkook’s eyes closed as you began to work your hand along his length, and before long, he was a panting mess above you. Both of his arms were supporting his weight at this point as you pleasured him with one hand – your other hand moving to try and undo the button on his jeans. Before you could try and loosen it, however, you felt him grind against your core. A surprised grunt sounded from you, and that was all he needed to keep repeating the motion. What was once a heated make-out session turned into full blown lust, and before you knew it, Jungkook’s lips were traveling down past your neck and chest. You watched as he worshipped every inch of your body – fire building in your veins with each touch of his lips against your cool skin. When his kisses finally landed right above the line of your panties, he stopped to gaze up at you. Jungkook treated you with such care – as if he was afraid you would shatter underneath him. You really appreciated that aspect of him. Regardless of how heavy the sexual tension between you two had gotten, he was making sure to treasure this moment with you. A smile appeared on your lips as you met his eyes, and he took it as a sign to hook his index fingers under the sides of your panties – his palms moving down your thighs as he pulled the thin fabric down your legs. His eyes stayed trained on yours as he removed your final piece of clothing, and a smug grin was plastered on his lips. After you were completely exposed, his eyes began drifting around your body, and you couldn't help but try and cover yourself up.  
“Don’t,” he stated, “you’re perfect.” A blush covered your cheeks at his words. This entire situation was surreal. The sexual tension between you two had been building ever since the morning that you woke up in his bed, and you were finally about to have him all to yourself.   
“This might be a bad time to mention this,” he suddenly said, “but I don’t have… a condom…” You chuckled slightly as you watched his smug expression turn to one of worry.  
“I’ve been on the pill since the previous predicament,” you reassured, and Jungkook let out a relieved sigh.   
“Good,” he said, “because I’ve been wanting this for a long time.” His blunt honestly caused you to blush slightly, and he gave you a wink before his head dipped between your legs.   
You and Jungkook hadn’t talked much about your personal sex lives. If anything, both of you were too busy to even _have_ a sex life. So, when Jungkook had first implied that the two of you sleep together, you had no idea what to expect. All you knew was that you wanted him, and you wanted him _now._   
As soon as you felt Jungkook’s lips press against your core, you let out a shocked gasp, and he quickly backed away.  
“Is this okay?” he asked – a concerned tone lacing his voice.  
“It’s fine,” you responded between shaky breaths, “just… keep going.” A proud smirk appeared on Jungkook’s face before he once again brought his mouth to your center, and before long, small praises were spilling from your lips. Your heart pounded in your ears as Jungkook’s tongue worked through your folds, and your fingers tangled in his hair as he let out a small moan between your legs. The fire inside you was already getting unbearably hot, and you were afraid that if he kept this up for much longer, you would come completely undone.   
“Jungkook,” you whined, “please.” You felt him smirk as he began to kiss around your entrance.  
“Please what?” he cooed, eliciting an annoyed growl from you.   
“Just fuck me,” you responded, and you heard him chuckle from his spot at the edge of the bed. As much as he wanted to tease you, he needed you just as bad. With one more kiss against your folds, he slid off the edge of the bed and stood straight. You couldn’t help but eye him up and down as you took in his appearance, and it only turned both of you on more. His disheveled locks cascaded along his forehead, and his bare torso was on full display as his jeans clung lazily to his hips. Jungkook was always attractive to you, but in this moment, he was ethereal.   
You suddenly sat up and moved towards him – your hands immediately attempting to loosen his jeans once again. Jungkook watched as you undid the button and slid the material down his thighs, followed by his boxers. You let out a strangled moan when you took in the sight of his length, and he blushed slightly above you. He bit his lip when you looked up at him, and when you licked your lips in reply, he snapped.   
A light squeal left your lips when Jungkook pushed you back on the bed – his lips colliding with yours in a heated mess as his hands moved along your sides and over your breasts. Your hand moved down once again to lead his hardened member to your entrance, and within a few moments, he was sliding inside of you. Your name fell from his lips as he slowly inched himself inside, and your arms wrapped around his neck as you let out a long moan.   
“Still okay?” he asked – his voice shaky with lust. You nodded vigorously at him as he eased himself in completely, and a moment later, his forehead was pressed against yours as he tried to catch his breath. You both stayed in that position for a minute before Jungkook finally spoke up.   
“I love you,” he whispered, and you smiled warmly up at him.  
“I love you too,” you replied, and Jungkook took that as a sign to begin moving his hips.   
His pace was slow at first, but as soon as you began to moan his name, his thrusts involuntarily sped up. You quickly felt your orgasm building, and it only increased when you felt his lips on your neck once again.   
“Y/N,” you heard Jungkook groan in your ear, “are you close?” You nodded in response as another moan escaped your lips, and he began pounding into you even harder. His hand came down between your bodies to massage your clit, and within a few seconds, you were coming undone underneath him. Jungkook’s thrusts got sloppier as he felt you tighten around him, and it didn’t take long for him to reach his climax soon after.  
Jungkook groaned your name as he felt the pleasure from his release wash over him. Your hand carded through his hair as he tried to still his breathing, and he looked into your eyes as a small grin appeared on his face. This time, his expression was completely readable, and you swore that your heart was about to burst as you saw the love behind his gaze.  
“I love you,” he repeated, and you replied with the same answer you had before. He leaned down to place a deep kiss on your lips, and you happily reciprocated his gesture. After a few more longing gazes and chaste kisses, you both cleaned yourselves up, and after a few minutes, you were both back in your bed – limbs tangled together. You two laid on your sides and faced each other as you laughed and talked about anything and everything. Even if there was more between you now, he was still your best friend, and you were ever grateful for it. As the minutes rolled on and your eyes got heavier, you felt yourself once again falling asleep in his arms. Once the quiet snores were leaving your lips, Jungkook held you closer and closed his eyes. He placed a small kiss on your forehead as he settled into the mattress, and in the quiet hours of the night, you could hear him whisper to you.  
“Thank you; I love you.”     


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cringing at my writing skills, lovelies.


	15. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the quiet snores were leaving your lips, Jungkook held you closer and closed his eyes. He placed a small kiss on your forehead as he settled into the mattress, and in the quiet hours of the night, you could hear him whisper to you.  
> “Thank you; I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me. I know it's been forever since I updated, but things got busy and school started and honestly, it's just been really difficult to try and get this done. I've been feeling mentally drained when it comes to writing, but today I had a sudden burst of motivation and inspiration, and so I present to you the last chapter of Did We! 
> 
> Also, can we talk about DNA? Because holy shit, I'm never going to stop talking about DNA. How about Her as a whole? This album is art. As a music major, I'm 14903% satisfied. Oh my god. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this! This chapter is mostly slice of life and at times I feel it can be all over the place, but when everything has basically been resolved, it's a little tough to try and finish the rest of it up! The ending was sort of unexpected, but really, with how Jungkook's character is, did you expect anything else?
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

 

Jungkook awoke to the sounds of seagulls and the scent of fresh cotton; his eyes lazily opening to be met with the image of you fast asleep in his arms. An involuntary smile overtook his features as he watched you peacefully slumber, and his heart welled with joy. Visions of the night before came crashing back into his mind, and he couldn’t stop himself from quietly humming a happy tune as he began to run his fingers through your hair. He wanted to wake up to this every morning – you cuddled into him as you dreamt the early hours of the day away, and him just aching for the moment you would rouse from your sleep and smile up at him. As if he willed it, your eyes opened a few moments later, and his grin only grew. You were immediately greeted by his charming smile and bright eyes. Reflecting his smile, you stared deep into his dark irises; your senses quickly becoming aware of his voice in your ears and his touch on your scalp.   
“Good morning,” he mumbled.   
“Good morning,” you responded.

If you were to explain how your feelings for Jungkook had fully developed, it’d be a mess of words followed by endless babbling about everything you loved about him. He was hard-headed, easy to aggravate, and he frustrated you to no end, but you loved him all the same. Of course, he could say the same things about you, but that was an argument for a different day.    
“What are you thinking about?” Jungkook whispered. A blush crept across your cheeks when you realized you had been staring at him.   
“N-nothing,” you stuttered back. The cheeky grin on Jungkook’s face widened at your nervous tone. You secretly hated how he had the power to make you anxious so easily. Jungkook’s expression turned smug a moment later, causing you to raise an eyebrow at him.  
“I guess we had some fun last night,” he remarked.

_Typical._

“Did we…?” you replied. A giggle slipped past your lips when you saw Jungkook’s smile falter for a moment. Seeing through your ploy, his fingers teasingly jabbed into your sides – eliciting a shocked gasp from you. Squeals and laughs left your lips as his fingers trailed over your skin, and – much to your frustration – you couldn’t push him off even if you tried. Jungkook continued to tickle you as you flailed around under the sheets, and after a few more attempts to remove his hands from your sides, he finally stopped. Once you had caught your breath and opened your eyes once again, your cheeks heated up at the sight of such a familiar position. Jungkook lingered above you with a warm smile on his lips, while his elbows were propped on either side of your head. Looking up at him was surreal; a scene from a movie all except he was living and breathing in front of you.  
“I love you,” he uttered. The playful atmosphere in the room turned serious suddenly, and you brought a hand up to rest on his cheek as you replied.  
“I love you too.”

 **

Your blissful morning soon turned to one of annoyance when Jungkook mentioned that you two had failed to pack for your trip home. Instead of packing the night before like most of your friends had, you two had… neglected such tasks in favor of others.  
“Where did I put it?” Jungkook mumbled – frustration lacing his tone.  
“Put what?” you asked as you tossed another shirt into your open suitcase.  
“My white shirt,” he replied. You stifled a laugh then, but Jungkook never missed anything when it came to you.  
“Shut the fuck up,” he began, “this one is special.” You rolled your eyes at his response before tossing another pair of shorts into the bag.  
“Whatever you say,” you huffed out. Jungkook went to retaliate once again but was interrupted by the sudden knock coming from behind him.   
“What are you two lovebirds up to?” a deep voice said. Taehyung stood in the doorway to your shared bedroom; his hand raised against the door frame and a bright smile on his face. Jungkook let out a scoff when he saw the look on the older male's face.  
“We’re packing,” he shot back, “and we _aren’t_ lovebirds.” Taehyung raised an eyebrow as he smirked at the maknae.  
“The rest of us packed last night,” he responded, “so obviously the _lovebirds_ got up to something… else.” Taehyung ended his statement with a wink, causing a slight blush to rise to your cheeks.  
“I’m going to go check if we left anything in the kitchen,” you said – suddenly feeling much smaller under Taehyung's gaze. You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks as you strode across the floor and passed Taehyung. Not unlike you, Jungkook felt uncomfortable under his band member's accusatory glare; his gaze moving anywhere around the room but Taehyung’s eyes. His anxiety only rose as he watched you disappear behind Taehyung; the image of your figure being replaced by the cocky look on his friend's face.   
“I know that look,” Taehyung began, causing Jungkook to hum nervously at him. Taehyung wandered over towards his friend with a smug grin on his face; his hand coming up to hook a finger under Jungkook’s jaw.  
“You have that glow, too,” Taehyung continued, “That ‘I just slept with my best friend’ kind of glow.” Jungkook’s eyes widened at Taehyung’s words, and a frustrated growl slipped past his lips when he went to move his head away – only to be held in place by Taehyung’s strong hand.   
“How did you know that?” Jungkook mumbled as his eyes narrowed. A slight giggle slipped past Taehyung’s lips just then.  
“I didn’t,” the older male responded, “but I had my suspicions. You just confirmed it for me.” Taehyung shot another wink at Jungkook before finally letting go of his friend’s jaw.   
“Fuck you, Taehyung,” Jungkook quipped, but he couldn’t help the grin that slowly spread across his lips.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Taehyung retorted, “I know you want to.” Another glare aimed in his direction caused the smug grin on his face to return twice as large.  
“Tell me about it when we get home, huh?” he teased as he nudged Jungkook’s arm. Jungkook rolled his eyes as another scoff rose from his throat.  
“Yeah, yeah,” he mocked, “now help me pack.” Taehyung chuckled as he pushed Jungkook slightly; his hands reaching out for one of the t-shirts on the bed before turning around and whipping the maknae with the white material.

 **

Knowing that this would be your last day on vacation left a bittersweet feeling in your gut. On one hand, you were dreading having to go back to your busy lifestyle, but on the other, you sort of missed it. The only thing that would truly be bothersome would be the time you would have to spend away from Jungkook now that you were together.

_Wait – are we together?_

The realization that you and Jungkook hadn’t discussed your relationship struck a sudden nerve with you. Did he see you as his girlfriend? Did _you_ see _him_ as your boyfriend? Your brow furrowed as you shifted in your spot on the rock; annoyance building inside of you as you found yourself hopelessly caught up in your thoughts again.   
“What are you thinking about?” you were asked for a second time today, and with a slight jump and a turn of your head, you peered up to see Jungkook looming over you.   
“Would it be cheesy if I said you?” A grimace instantly appeared on your face as the last word left your lips, and Jungkook chuckled.   
“You know, I don’t mind the cutesy stuff sometimes,” he replied as he took a seat next to you.   
“I do,” you scoffed, “it’s lame and gross. Besides, I don’t know if I could say such things around my best friend.” You watched as Jungkook’s facial expression went from one of amusement to stone cold, and your heart skipped a beat at how quickly his entire demeanor changed.   
“What?” you asked, eyes widening in fear. Jungkook shrugged and tore his gaze from your eyes; his brown orbs choosing to focus on the ocean instead.  
“Jungkook,” you badgered, “don’t ignore me.” A cocky smirk spread across Jungkook’s lips then.  
“Do you only see me as a best friend?” His head tilted in your direction so that he could look at your face once again, and suddenly you felt unbearably small.   
“N-no,” you shuffled in your spot uncomfortably, “b-but what do you see me as?” Jungkook gazed down as his tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek; thoughts running rampant through his head. He hummed as he tried to find an answer, and a light blush painted the apples of his cheeks when he a certain word crossed his mind.   
“I guess I could ask you to be… you know,” he muttered; his eyes glancing up at you for a split second before gazing back at the rock beneath you two.   
“Uh,” you started, “no, I don’t. What’s a ‘you know’?” Jungkook let loose a frustrated sigh as he leaned back on his palms.   
“Don’t make me say it,” he growled. You could only assume the word he was looking for was ‘girlfriend,’ but you were having way too much fun teasing him at this point. You hummed for a moment as your head tilted toward the sky, trying to make it seem like you were deep in thought.   
“I really don’t know,” you finally said, “so I guess you’re just going to have to tell me.” Jungkook glared at you then, and you struggled to stifle the laugh that was building in your throat.   
“Fuck you,” he replied.   
“You already did,” you quipped back. Jungkook’s eyes widened at your forward response, and this time you let a small laugh slip out.   
“Fine,” Jungkook sighed, “Y/N, will you be my –”  
“Hey everyone!” A sudden voice called from the other end of the beach. When you looked behind you, you saw Jay standing near the cabins – his arm waving frantically. You waved back with a bright smile before turning your attention back to Jungkook.  
“Anyway,” you said, “what was that?” A tight smile formed on Jungkook’s face as he looked back at you with amusement.  
“Nothing,” he responded, “nothing at all.”

_So that’s the game he’s going to play._

“Fine,” you stated, and before Jungkook could say anything else, you got up from the rock and began walking towards Jay.

  
“You’re back huh?” you teased as you finally made your way over to the lifeguard.  
“What can I say?” Jay chortled, “Something just keeps bringing me back.” He winked as he finished his last sentence; smile growing from ear to ear.   
“Oh?” you questioned, suddenly feeling uneasy. He wasn’t really trying to flirt with you, was he? What would Jungkook think? Jay nodded before his eyes began to scan the beach, and when they finally landed on what he had been searching for, he gasped.   
“Yoongi!” he called – arms waving high in the air as he called over to the rapper from across the beach. Yoongi looked up from his phone upon hearing his name, and he sent Jay a small wave before looking back down at his cell.   
“Do you still have it?!” Jay called. You looked between the two men as you tried to decipher what was going on, but as far as you knew, Yoongi and Jay had barely spoken, so you didn't have much to go on. You watched as Yoongi glanced on either side of him before he held up his arm, and from where you were standing, you could just faintly make out that there was a row of numbers written on his forearm. Jay whooped before making a ‘call me’ gesture towards the rapper, and you couldn’t help but giggle at the scowl that was now plastered on Yoongi’s face.   
“Oh, so _that’s_ what’s bringing you back,” you commented, eliciting a small chuckle from Jay.   
“He acts like he hates me but you should see him when he’s alone,” he replied. You made a noise of disgust – causing Jay to laugh louder this time – and lightly nudged the lifeguard.   
“Come on,” he teased, “this is a romantic getaway! I’m sure you’d understand being with your boyfriend and all.” Your eyes widened at Jay’s words just then; hands coming up in a defensive position.   
“He isn’t my boyfriend,” you stated. Jay raised an eyebrow as he looked over you. You turned to follow his gaze, and you saw that Jungkook was still on top of the rock you had left him on a few minutes ago.   
“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Jay asked, “Because as far as I’m concerned, he doesn't see it that way.” A blush crept up to your cheeks as you let the words float around in your mind. If Jungkook was head over heels for you, you were going out of your mind about him.   
“Thanks,” you muttered as you glanced back at Jay, and he responded with a nod.   
“Go get ‘em,” he chuckled, pushing you slightly in the direction of the ocean. You rolled your eyes as you wandered back towards Jungkook; your heart beginning to beat immensely fast. You were so confident when you were teasing Jungkook before, but when the words were just about to leave his lips, you thought that you were going to shrivel up and die on the spot. With a deep breath and a shake of your head, you marched back towards your so-called boyfriend.  

 **

Jimin swayed around the room as he hummed merrily to himself; his last pair of jeans getting tossed into his suitcase. When he heard you and Jungkook laughing outside of his window, he shook his head slightly.   
“I can’t believe we actually got you two to sleep together,” he mumbled aloud. A gasp tore him from his thoughts just then, and he looked over to see B/M/N standing in his doorway.   
“Do you mean Jungkook and Y/N?” she asked, causing Jimin's heartbeat to speed up.  
“N-no?” he responded, but there was no hiding what he had already said aloud. B/M/N jumped up and down slightly as a squeal slipped past her lips.   
“Shh,” Jimin chided as he flung himself at her. His index finger came up to lay gently on her lips.   
“You can’t tell anyone,” he said, “ _I’m_ not even supposed to know.” B/M/N raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Then how did you find out?” she mumbled behind his finger. Jimin closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.   
“Taehyung is Jungkook’s best friend so he tells him everything and I’m Taehyung’s best friend so he had to confide in me and the rest of the guys kind of found out and… it’s a long story,” he groaned, “we’re complicated.” B/M/N smiled as she looked up at the flustered man in front of her.   
“We won’t say anything,” she promised, “but I’m kind of bummed. I was kind of hoping I’d have the beach romance. Is that selfish?” Jimin raised an eyebrow at her this time; his brain only now registering just how close they were.  
“No,” he whispered, “but with who?” B/M/N smiled as she moved their faces closer together.   
“I guess Y/N isn’t the only one with a crush on a BTS member,” she teased before placing a chaste kiss on Jimin’s lips.

 **

As Namjoon threw the last duffle bag into the back of the van, you let out a deep sigh. You were feeling a little bummed about having to go back to the busy city life, but you were also frustrated with Jungkook. After you had gone back to talk to him, he hadn’t really said much. You two talked like you always had, but he didn’t bring up anything about your relationship. You leaned your chin on your palm as you watched Jungkook walk around the van that BTS would be driving back to the city, and your heart clenched. You understood that he must be feeling as nervous as you were, but that’s why you _needed_  to talkto him about it. You continued to stare as you got lost in your thoughts again; not realizing that he had already caught you looking and shot you a small smile. You furrowed your brow as you continued to zone out, and Jungkook let out a small laugh. The slam of the van door interrupted your thought process just then, and when you snapped back to reality, you finally noticed that Jungkook was staring back. Your eyes widened and your facial expression molded into one of embarrassment as you looked away, causing Jungkook to laugh even louder. To your dismay, he began to walk over to you; lips puckered as he whistled a little tune. You dipped your head when he eventually reached you and ignored his extended hand.  
“Come on, girlfriend,” he smirked, causing your head to shoot up. Your cheeks were crimson red, and you swore you could see a light pink painted on his. Jungkook rolled his eyes, trying to play off his cocky attitude.   
“Babe, we’re going to be late,” he continued, and your heart flipped at his term of endearment.  
“U-uh okay,” you stammered out, taking his hand and letting him guide you towards the cars. A coy smile enveloped his features, and you couldn’t help but notice the smirk on Namjoon’s face as you two passed him.   
“Don’t go fucking in the car, you two,” he called out, causing Jungkook to stop dead in his tracks. The tips of the maknae’s ears burned as he realized that you two had been found out, and he quickly turned around to run towards the other side of the van.   
“Taehyung!” he yelled, “I’m going to fucking kill you!” Your hands flew up to cover your mouth when you saw Taehyung fling himself over a dazed Jimin in the back seat and fly out of the van; a look of pure terror on his face as he fled towards the forest. Jungkook was soon to follow, and you could clearly hear Jin yelling from the driver’s seat about how they had to leave in a few minutes. You stifled a laugh and bit your lip as you looked back towards the BTS van, shrugging when you saw the rest of the members looking at you.   
“He’s not my problem,” you smirked.   
“Oh,” Yoongi replied, “he’s _definitely_ your fucking problem now.” Taehyung sprinted past you just then, and you turned around just in time to catch Jungkook in your arms.   
“Relax, _babe_ ,” you teased, “they were going to find out anyway.” You placed a kiss on his lips then; noises of disgust sounding from behind you.   
“Nasty,” Taehyung teased. Jungkook shot him a glare before kissing you once again, and this time, you could hear the disapproving voices coming from both BTS and your own band members.   
“This will be fun,” you giggled.   
“Yeah,” Jungkook replied, “just wait until we get the dorm all to ourselves.”   
“Alright!” Namjoon shouted, “Get in the fucking van.” You laughed and gave Jungkook one last hug before you made your way to your band’s car; heart beating a mile a minute. As you watched the van pull out of the parking lot first, you caught a glimpse of Jungkook in the backseat. He looked back at you and then glanced towards his members, and when he saw that they weren’t paying attention, he blew you a kiss.   
“I have a feeling I’m going to hate this,” your maknae stated. You only smiled as you saw the boys drive off.

 _I’m not._   



	16. Bonus: The Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I thought this up and I had to write it. 
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, the question has been answered! I didn't forget, @lmaoadrianna! 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Hoseok groaned as another bump in the road caused the van to shake violently; arms strewn across his stomach with his eyes shut tight.   
“Are we almost there?” he asked, “I’m getting car sick.” Jin rolled his eyes from the driver’s seat.   
“You’ve asked that every five minutes and my answer is still the same: no.” A sigh sounded from Hoseok as another bump racked the van.  
“You’ll be fine,” Yoongi mumbled, but Hoseok wasn’t having it.   
“You don’t know that,” Hoseok replied, “what if I get sick? You know the last time I had the flu I thr – ”  
“Stop,” Namjoon interrupted just then, “we don’t need to know.” Hoseok furrowed his brow as he looked towards the leader.  
“What do you mean?” he grumbled, “We’re family; we tell each other everything.” Namjoon let out a sigh before responding.  
“I know, but there are just some things that we don’t have to tell each other.” Namjoon glanced behind him suddenly.  
“For example,” he went on, “I had sex in Jungkook’s room a few weeks ago.” The maknae that he had thought had been sleeping suddenly shot up from his spot in the very back of the van.  
“You what?!” Jungkook yelled, causing Jin to swerve the van slightly.   
“Volume!” the oldest member scolded, but Jungkook was too heated to bother listening.  
“What do you mean you had sex in my room?!” Jungkook exclaimed, eliciting a grimace from Namjoon.  
“Didn’t you realize that your bed sheets had been changed randomly that day?” the older man asked.   
“I just thought one of you was doing me a favor!” Jungkook growled; hands gripping the back of the seat in front of him.   
“You had nothing to say about the condom in the trash?” Namjoon questioned with a raised brow. Jungkook’s mind drifted back to the morning where he woke up next to you, and he specifically remembered finding the condom in the trash can a few hours later.  
“Ah, that’s right,” Namjoon continued, “you thought you slept with Y/N.” A small laugh sounded from the leader as he shook his head.  
“Why couldn’t you do it in your room?!” Jungkook yelled. He was now halfway past the seat in front of him; hand clumsily balancing on Taehyung’s ribcage. Namjoon clicked his tongue as he shrugged.  
“You’ve seen my room,” he replied, “there’s Ryan plushies everywhere, dude. Nothing screams ‘turn off’ like a mess of yellow bears staring down at you while you’re do the nasty.” Taehyung winced as Jungkook’s hand pressed further into his abdomen.   
“Besides, your room is so nice,” Namjoon smirked, “it always smells so clean and you actually take care of it. I bet you and Y/N will definitely have some fun in there.” Suddenly, Jungkook launched himself from the backseat towards the front of the van; hands coming up to attempt to strangle Namjoon. However, his assault was interrupted by the car jolting to a stop, and the maknae landed just short of the windshield with his head almost landing smack against the dashboard.   
“Whoa!” Jimin yelled from the back, “Don’t harm the merchandise! We need that face!” Jin turned around with a look of fire in his eyes; his hands clenching the wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white.  
“If you two don’t quit I will turn this fucking car around and toss you in the fucking ocean!” The six members looked at their oldest friend with a look of fear and astonishment, and within a few moments, Jungkook was scrambling back into his seat in the back of the van. Jin let out a hum of approval before turning his attention towards Namjoon.  
“Apologize to Jungkook; that wasn’t cool.” The leader let out a small sigh before gazing back at the still-seething boy in the backseat.  
“I’m sorry Jungkook,” he pouted, “I won’t do it again. It was irresponsible and rude of me and I’ll make it up to you.” Jungkook leaned back against his seat and folded his arms over his chest lazily.   
“Fine,” Jungkook replied – bitterness still lacing his tone, “I forgive you, but I’m still mad.”   
“Aw,” Yoongi spoke up just then, “isn’t this just a proud family moment?” Jimin giggled from his spot lightly.  
“I guess we’re all a little tired from the beach,” he stated with a curt nod.   
“Well, some of us are more tired than others,” Taehyung smirked as he glanced back at Jungkook. The rest of the members followed suit and Jungkook rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that car ride.   
“Are we almost there?” Hoseok asked again, causing the rest of the members to let out frustrated groans.


	17. Letter from the Author

Hello lovelies!

 

So, I just want to start this off by thanking you. You have no idea how immensely grateful I am to all of you for reading and loving my story. Did We is the first chaptered fanfiction that I’ve written, and given the circumstances, I’m fairly proud of it.

When I first came up with the idea for this fic, I expected it to be two or three chapters, tops. However, with your constant support and the hits marker going up with every update, I found the motivation to keep going (all the way from May until September too... holy shit). I eventually ended up getting invested in the relationship between Jungkook and you – the main character. As such, Did We turned into a fun project that I was constantly daydreaming about and forming ideas for.

Now, this letter is cheesy, but let’s just say I “don’t mind the cutesy stuff sometimes.” (WOW I'M LAME) But I seriously cannot fathom the amount of support and love I got for something that I started just for fun.

I always take all your comments into consideration and I smile like a dork whenever I read them. To know that there are people out there who love my ideas and love this story I came up with brings me such joy, and I’m so happy that I got to share it with all of you.

By the time I was reaching the end of Did We, I didn’t want it to end, but after some time, it had to. It was becoming tedious at one point and I was reaching for a few chapters simply because I wanted to extend the story.  With school starting up and my mind back to focusing on my future goals, it became really hard to come up with ideas for the story and to try and finish it off. So, I am especially grateful for all of you that have been patient with me and who have continued to follow the story with every update.

I do plan to write more in the future and I’d love to see some of you again soon. I have this AU I thought up and I'm DYING to write it but I want it to come out super well so it might take some time. However, feel free to send me messages! I love hearing from you guys, and if you need a little something to perk up your day, send me a request! I can always fit in little one-shots here and there. ;)

Once again, thank you so much, and I love you all!

\- nari97 

#  ❤️ 

 

P.S: I have a twitter if you guys want to hit me up on that – jingkool_. I also plan to get a tumblr up and running again soon, and I’m going to link my AO3 to it and probably take requests whenever my schedule frees up a little bit.

Edit: Blog is up and running! I decided to see how I could do managing a little BTS/optional bias drabble blog! Head on over to https://drabble-me-bangtan.tumblr.com/ ^^

Special thanks to my group chat family for always freaking out about my updates and helping me whenever I got stumped.  
DJ, I did the gay. Thanks for the ideas. I also added a Jimin thing…. juuuuuust to mess with you.


End file.
